Threads of the Past
by Magier74
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin make an unexpected detour returning home from a mission.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Obi-Wan shifted on his bunk, nestling his head down once again into the pillow. His battle for sleep had gone on for most of the night cycle. Flipping to his back, he sighed out loud in frustration at how elusive rest seemed to be. It wasn't that he didn't feel the burden of exhaustion; both he and Anakin had outdone themselves in recent negotiations and had been nearly falling over when they boarded their transport. But, the Force was agitated and he could not find peace in the currents swarming around him, clamoring for attention. How to describe it? Not danger, not even a warning, but a heralding of something that was to come. It was a command to be alert – to be ready.

Obi-Wan pushed himself up to a sitting position, his body heavily protesting his mind's decision not to sleep. Maybe hot tea was in order, something soothing and relaxing. He exited the cramped berthing space, finding his way to the ship's small galley. A slight smile tugged at his lips as he saw another open door and empty bunk. Apparently he wasn't the only one unable to sleep.

Obi-Wan made his way to the cockpit, towards the bright Force presence of Anakin Skywalker, carrying two mugs of warm tea. He paused at the door for a moment to consider his apprentice. At seventeen, Anakin really couldn't be considered a boy anymore. He was rapidly approaching manhood, Obi-Wan realized. But, he still looked young, hunched over the controls of the transport with a blanket drawn tightly around his shoulders. He looked as exhausted as Obi-Wan felt, and the Jedi master did indeed have sympathy for his padawan. With Anakin's sensitivity, the agitation in the Force had to be deafening.

"Do you want something to warm you up?"

Anakin nodded, sliding his hands from beneath the blankets to grab the mug offered to him. Closing his eyes, he leaned his face over the mug, inhaling the warm steam and fragrant aroma.

Obi-Wan settled down in a chair looking thoughtfully over his glass at the stars streaming by in hyperspace before taking a sip.

"Do you sense it too, Master?"

"Yes, Anakin," he replied, not needing to question what _it_ was.

Anakin let out a gentle sigh, relieved that he wasn't imagining things. Both Jedi sat back sipping tea, listening to the hum of engines in the ensuing silence.

"What do you think it is?"

"I am not sure, Padawan."

Anakin slouched down into his blanket. "Well, I wish it would shut up and let me sleep," he said sulking, earning an amused chuckle from his mentor. "So, do you have any idea why the Council needs us back so quickly?"

"No, I don't …"

The words trailed off, Obi-Wan's attention caught by flashes of orange erupting out the forward viewport. Streaks of violet sliced through the flares like lightening cutting through the sky.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Anakin said, leaning forward. "Some sort of storm?"

The transport lurched roughly as though caught in a tractor beam, and then began to rock fiercely back and forth. Anakin let his mug clatter to the floor, shrugging the blanket off his shoulders as he flew to the controls.

"We're coming out of hyperspace, Master!"

Anakin began to wrestle control back from the autopilot while the ship continued to reel from side to side. As quickly as it had begun, though, the ship stopped its tossing and turning, and floated along.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We entered whatever this is. It dragged us out of hyperspace and now we are stuck right in the middle of it."

Obi-Wan looked out the viewport at the soft golden glow enveloping the transport. Flickers of orange lapped along the ship like flames. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. He felt warm, warmer than he should be in space, and strangely at peace as though they were in the calm eye of a storm. The Force was strongly concentrated in the anomaly, and it felt as though they were swaddled by its warm currents.

Anakin had closed his eyes, a content smile resting on his youthful features as the Force spun excitedly around its Chosen One. Obi-Wan hated to break up the moment, but he still was not certain if the anomaly presented any danger.

"Can you get us out, Anakin?"

Long lashes fluttered open as Anakin snapped out of the trance, blinking his eyes rapidly. He looked down at the control panel, studying it.

"Well, the good news, Master, is that we will come out of it on our own in just a few …"

"Then that means …" Obi-Wan braced himself as the ship pitched violently. Cockpit lights flickered on and off until the consol next to Obi-Wan sparked, plunging the small space into darkness. The groaning of durasteel being contorted gave way to a high-pitched whine. It sounded as though they were about to lose their starboard hull.

Anakin was focused, fingers flying across the controls, and the ship began to stabilize. Emergency power came on as the anomaly finally passed, leaving the ship sitting dead in space. Obi-Wan looked over to Anakin.

"We should go survey the damage."

A brief inspection revealed that their hyperspace drive was failing, the communications relay was shorted, and there were substantial fractures in the durasteel hull. Obi-Wan and Anakin sat hunched over the navigation consol considering their options.

"We obviously aren't going to make it back to Coruscant," Obi-Wan said.

"We can easily make it to the Bandomeer system," Anakin suggested.

Obi-Wan stifled a groan. "Is there anything else, nearby?"

"It's our best bet, Master… and that looks like all we're close to." Obi-Wan cast a forlorn look out into space. "Come on, Master. It's been … what … twenty years."

"You're right, Padawan." Obi-Wan offered a smile. "Lay in our course."

Bandomeer had not changed in twenty years, something that came as a surprise to Obi-Wan. With all the work that the Agricultural Corps had planned to carry out, and statutes that had been put into effect after Offworld left, Obi-Wan expected to see more progress. But the dull gray skies they descended through were the same he remembered, infused with black particulate matter. The planet was as desolate as ever.

They landed the ship where they were directed to, and Anakin quickly left to survey the outside damage for the first time. There was a permanent scowl affixed to the youth's face when Obi-Wan arrived.

"I take it, it's not good news," Obi-Wan suggested.

"It can be fixed, but we should contact the Council and tell them …"

The sound of a shrill whistle behind them startled both Jedi and they turned to face a short Meerian man dressed in a pair of dingy coveralls. Short cropped silver hair framed a wind beaten face, a testament to the harsh conditions on Bandomeer. Obi-Wan squinted his eyes, sure he had seen the man before in passing, or at least a younger version.

"What happened to your ship?" the man asked.

"Some sort of spatial storm or anomaly … it tried to rip our hull off," Anakin explained. "Our hyperdrive is also damaged."

"We are somewhat understaffed right now. I can't guarantee when I will be able to make the repairs …"

"I can make the necessary repairs," Anakin interrupted with smug confidence.

"If you will permit us access to your equipment and tools," Obi-Wan added more graciously.

"You are welcome to whatever you need, Master Jedi." The Meerian held out his hands, palms facing up. "If you need anything, ask for KaalTa."

Anakin surveyed the hands extended in bafflement before Obi-Wan returned the simple gesture. "Thank you for your help. I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker."

"Pleased to meet you both, but now if you will excuse me, the Monument is landing soon and is sure to be a real fine mess."

"The Monument?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise. "I find it hard to believe that ship is still in commission."

"She's old, but still gets you there." The mechanic shrugged his shoulders. "Pirates might have done her in this time, though."

"I rode that ship from Coruscant when I was twelve … about twenty years ago," Obi-Wan said with a nostalgic air to his voice.

"I didn't know she was that old."

"Yes, and ironically enough, we were attacked by pirates then also."

"Well, these are treacherous lanes of space," the man replied, shaking his head.

A call from one of his subordinates drew the Meerian away. Obi-Wan looked up. A large vessel was descending through the atmosphere, bearing immense battle scars, and looking as though she was only held together by the hopes of her passengers. The ship looked exactly as Obi-Wan remembered seeing her last, something that left him greatly unsettled.

It started as a twitch in the corner of his mind, the Force shifting and calling him to attention as the Monument settled to the ground. The landing ramp was lowered. He looked toward Anakin. Apparently, the youth didn't sense the same thing. Suddenly, the long dormant bond he had shared with his late mentor surged to life. Obi-Wan quickly slapped up barriers, nearly collapsing from the shock of what his mind knew should not be possible.

"Are you okay, Master?" Anakin asked, steadying him, frowning in concern.

"Shields, Padawan," Obi-Wan whispered hoarsely.

Anakin turned to see what was causing his mentor's lapse of composure, gasping as he caught sight of the tall figure that stepped to the opening at the landing ramp. Qui-Gon Jinn looked almost exactly as when he had set foot on Tatooine. There was perhaps less gray in the long chestnut locks, and his face was more stern and sad than Anakin remembered, but it was still Qui-Gon, and he still seemed larger than life.

"Master?" Anakin mumbled in confusion.

The tall Jedi master made his decent down the landing ramp, hands clasped lightly in front of him. A worn travel bag was slung casually over his shoulder. Next, a boy emerged, falling into step behind him. His head was hung low. Anakin couldn't see his face, but the ginger colored spikes caused him to glance toward Obi-Wan and back. The boy paused as he took his first step onto Bandomeer soil, his nose wrinkling briefly as he surveyed the bleak planet. His shoulders slumped in dejection as Qui-Gon chided him for lagging, and he hurried to the Jedi master's side once again, clutching on to his own travel bag.

"That's you, Master … and him … how?"

"I don't know, Padawan."


	2. Chapter 2

Charliebrown1234 – I am glad you like the idea. When I first wrote this, I never imagined writing a time travel AU, but the bunny would not leave me alone.

Stoneblack – Thanks for reviewing. Here is the next chap.

Chapter 2

A bewildered Jedi master and his padawan sat eating their evening meal in the galley space of their transport. The small ship had been their only lodging on their previous mission. Both would have preferred any sort of local meal to the field rations they had existed on for far too long, but Obi-Wan felt they needed to retreat to a less public spot until they could sort out what was happening. Though he wouldn't readily admit it to his padawan, he was shaken. He had not been prepared to see his former master approach, and had certainly not been equipped to feel Qui-Gon's presence again. It had released a flood of memories and emotions within, and he hoped that after they ate, he would have the time he needed to bring peace to his inner turmoil.

"Master, I need you to tell me exactly what happened during this mission to Bandomeer."

Obi-Wan looked up; realizing, he probably hadn't eaten a bite in the last five minutes. Anakin's eyes narrowed, reflecting concern over his mentor. Offering a weak smile, and making sure his features were composed, Obi-Wan began to speak.

"There isn't much to say that I haven't already told you before, Padawan."

Anakin's face scrunched up, and he slouched down in his seat. "Yeah … umh … maybe you should review the main points again."

Obi-Wan let out a sigh. It was probably for the best as Anakin had likely not been paying careful attention when he had told the story the first time.

"Qui-Gon and I came to Bandomeer on separate missions. I was to observe the Agricorps projects that were being conducted in the Eastern Enrichment Zone because that was where I was to be assigned if a master did not choose me as an apprentice. Qui-Gon was to serve as a mediator between the two companies that mined Bandomeer, an assignment that turned out to be a trap set by his former apprentice, Xanatos."

"The one that turned to the Darkside," Anakin said, the previous relayed information coming back to him.

"Yes, Anakin."

"And … Xanatos … tried to kill both of you."

"He set a series of bombs, intending to blow up most the planet."

"Great," Anakin huffed sarcastically. "You mean we're sitting on one big bomb right now?"

"We have time, and I know where the master control is located, and how to stop it if that becomes necessary," Obi-Wan assured him.

"If it becomes necessary?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

Amused by his apprentice's concerned, Obi-Wan explained. "Qui-Gon and I eventually crossed paths on our missions. Events surrounding disarming the bomb are directly responsible for my becoming his apprentice. I intend to leave Qui-Gon and my counterpart alone and let history take its natural course." Obi-Wan pushed away his poor excuse for a meal and leaned back in his chair. "Our priority needs to be repairing this ship and finding our way back to our time before we interfere with these events."

Though Anakin said nothing, Obi-Wan could see that his words had troubled his apprentice. Bright blue eyes were brimming over with heavy emotion, and the boy's nostrils flared as they often did right before he challenged an order.

"This is our chance, Master," he said emphatically. "Don't you see it?"

"See what, Anakin?"

"We can warn Qui-Gon about Naboo, the Sith, and …" Anakin trailed off when his mentor failed to jump with enthusiasm.

"And save his life?" Obi-Wan suggested. He had suspected this was where the conversation would lead. "It would be dishonest for me to say the thought had not crossed my mind." Anakin looked hopeful, a smile forming on his lips. "But we cannot."

"What?" Anakin stood up abruptly, slamming his hands down. Plates and utensils clattered, the force of the blow nearly pushing the table back. "Don't tell me this is about not messing up your chances to become a knight."

Obi-Wan pushed aside the sting of the accusation and frustration over yet another impudent outburst. "Sit down, Padawan," he said sternly, in a tone that would remind the youth of his place.

Anakin flopped back down in the chair, eyes meeting Obi-Wan's with smoldering with anger.

"I would hope that in twenty years of training and life experience I have come to learn that the universe does not revolve around the hopes and dreams of my thirteen year old self," Obi-Wan replied calmly. "It also doesn't revolve around our personal feelings of not wanting Qui-Gon to die."

Anakin flinched as though slapped before looking down.

"We have absolutely no understanding of how we got here, Anakin. If we are in fact in the past, changing events in the timeline could be dangerous. It changes our history."

"And what if that history is better?"

"What if it is worse?" Obi-Wan challenged. "What if by altering one single event in the past, you are never found, or worse, the Sith find you first? What if you are never born? What if the Order tries to seek out the Sith early and it ends with horrible repercussions for the galaxy?"

Anakin looked back up, resolve burning in his eyes. "You said that we don't know how we got here. What if the Force brought us here for a purpose? Maybe we are here so that we can talk to Qui-Gon. Who knows … if we are here, maybe the Sith are here also trying to mess with this precious timeline." He shrugged his shoulder in an insubordinate gesture. "If we stay tucked away on this transport, we will never know."

Obi-Wan rubbed the sides of his head with his fingers. The arguments Anakin made were valid … if only they hadn't come as yet another challenge to authority. " Point taken, Anakin. We will need to follow Qui-Gon and my younger counterpart to see if a threat exists." At the delighted grin that broke out over Anakin's face, he issued a stern warning. "We should only follow, not interact or interfere with events here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

Folding his arms across his chest, Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "It will be easier for you to follow Qui-Gon and for me to follow … well … myself."

"Why is that easier?"

"I already know where I will be," Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"Easier for you, you mean," Anakin grumbled as he got up from the table.

"Padawan," Obi-Wan said softly, more seriously. "It has nothing to do with ease. If some unknown threat exists, it does not make sense to pair up two Jedi masters, and then pair up a padawan and a twelve year old initiate. My younger self has very little training."

"I understand, Master," Anakin said, offering a lop-sided smile as he nodded. "I'm going to get started on repairing the ship."

"You should get your rest," Obi-Wan suggested. "There is no rush on the transport. The Council isn't expecting us for twenty years."

"Master …" Even still full of conflicting emotion, he couldn't help but laugh at his mentor's humor. "There is no way I can sleep. I am too restless right now. I need to fix something, and making sure we have a way off this bomb seems good. "

Obi-Wan nodded at his padawan. "Very well." A project as big as repairing the ship would help Anakin focus, and that was exactly what the youth needed at the moment.

_K-7, Core 8. Core 7. Core 6. Core 5. Narrow. Pressure. Trapped._

"_Yes, Qui-Gon. I can do it. I will do it."_

Qui-Gon continued to turn the words and images from his dream over in his mind. What did they mean? The image of the broken circle was familiar, reminding him of his former apprentice, Xanatos. But why did the dream leave him feeling so helpless … so frustrated?

He had never been gifted with foresight in his dreams, and usually would not dwell on one. But the dreams, in combination with the note he received upon arriving on Bandomeer - the one from his former apprentice, Xanatos, had set him on edge. Letting out a deep sigh, he decided to be honest with himself. It was more than Xanatos. It was the boy.

Glancing over to the small form on sleepcouch next to his, Qui-Gon thought of all that had happened since he and Obi-Wan had left Coruscant days ago. The boy had faced trials worthy of a padawan and had handled himself well. He was painfully aware that Obi-Wan still held onto hope of being chosen, but it was a commitment Qui-Gon was hesitant to make. It would make him vulnerable to be connected once again, especially to someone who still struggled with anger and ambitions. And that was why he was so troubled by what he had sensed on the landing ramp the day they had arrived.

For just a brief moment, it was as though the Force had opened a window into the future and had shown him what the boy could be. He had sensed a magnificent, composed presence that was without doubt, Obi-Wan. It had touched his mind in the way he remembered a padawan would, and he had sensed great fondness and undying devotion. It had saddened him when that window was abruptly slammed shut, and he remembered turning to a downcast Obi-Wan. Deep down, when Qui-Gon pushed past his own fear, he realized that a part of him wanted to be connected to that warm brilliance, and to see the eager boy that trailed him and hung on his every word become that man.

This time on Bandomeer would be good. They would go their separate ways in the morning. Obi-Wan's mission would test him. He would be there to observe. Qui-Gon sensed this time on Bandomeer would tell him what he needed to know.


	3. Chapter 3

pineapple dreamer – Obi-Wan and Anakin are a fun pair to write about. Thanks for reading and replying.

Stoneblack – Well, it's true. The Council isn't expecting them any time soon. Thanks for reading and replying.

Chapter 3

It boggled Anakin's mind. He had followed Qui-Gon all day long, and not once had the Jedi master checked in on Obi-Wan. He hadn't even made a call to see about the boy's wellbeing. Obi-Wan had told Anakin that his relationship with Qui-Gon had started out distant, but Anakin had no idea Qui-Gon had been this aloof. Even Anakin had seen the hero worship and longing in young Obi-Wan's eyes, and he had difficulty believing Qui-Gon would dismiss him for something as trivial as anger. The Jedi master had been willing to overlook an entire "clouded future" for Anakin. Besides, Obi-Wan didn't have anger issues … at least Anakin didn't think he did. The truth was that he wasn't exactly sure what went on behind his mentor's shields, though he sensed that something had changed after the battle on Naboo. A part of him was sad that Obi-Wan had chosen to follow his young counterpart. Anakin would have liked to see and speak with the boy his master had been. He shook his head. That was exactly what he wasn't supposed to do … talk to anyone.

He crimped the wires he was working with, running a meter over the top to check the current. Enough agitation in his life and repairs that should have taken weeks would only take days. Yawning again, he shook his head and vowed to actually get some sleep tonight.

Suddenly, a chill swept down his spine, preceding a presence into the hangar. He turned to see the back of a long, black, shiny cloak. Its owner was speaking with the mechanic he had met earlier. The figure disturbed the Force, as though the Light distanced itself from him. Xanatos? It was quite likely. Anakin drew on the Force to enhance his hearing.

"It is urgent the repairs are made to my ship by tomorrow morning. Offworld will pay twice as much for timely completion."

"Like I told you, Sir. We have quite a backlog …"

"But, it won't be a problem," Xanatos soothed, gracefully waving a pale hand in front of him.

"But, it won't be a problem," the mechanic murmured absently.

"Good, that's what I like to hear."

Anakin shook his head again, not believing what he was seeing. Then he noticed two midnight blue eyes bearing into him. Actually, not him, but the braid he had tried unsuccessfully to hide. Damn the whole stupid braid thing! Whoever thought of it as a tradition must have never anticipated padawans actually having to hide what they were on occasion.

The young man strode over to Anakin, looking down on him with distaste. He was handsome, actually that was an understatement, and Anakin could easily picture him being the subject of many conversations among the female padawans in his time at the Temple. A hand reached down and pulled the incriminating lock of hair from where Anakin had tucked it beneath his collar.

"I was not aware that Bandomeer had additional Jedi guests. You weren't present at the meeting this morning. All I was informed of was Master Jinn and a boy going to visit the Agricorps project." He sighed wistfully. "Poor child … another victim of the Jedi carelessly discarding their own." Losing the absent thought or, at least, what seemed absent, Xanatos regarded Anakin again. "You are an older padawan. I was not aware Master Jinn had taken another apprentice."

"I'm not his apprentice," Anakin said, finally breaking into the conversation. Xanatos pursed his lips together in a pout, his eyes asking for the padawan to elaborate. Great … now he was going to have to explain … in a way that didn't jeopardize the timeline. "My master and I …"

"There is another Jedi master on Bandomeer?" The fallen Jedi's eyes grew cloudy and dark, Anakin keen senses picking up on the Darkside rallying to Xanatos' anger. "What is the Jedi Council trying to pull ..?"

"If you would keep your mouth shut for just a minute and let me finish, I would explain," Anakin snapped angrily, effectively bringing the other to an amused silence. "We had trouble with our ship and are stopped here for repairs - that's all. And I don't want to be here anymore than you want us here. I would much rather be back at the Temple on Coruscant in a warm bed eating something besides field rations. Do you get it?"

"Forgive me," Xanatos purred.

Anakin didn't like the way the former Jedi was studying him. He had allowed too much of his frustration to show, and now Xanatos was eyeing him like a child wondering what is wrapped up in a package.

"The situation is delicate, and I gave specifics when I requested Jedi assistance."

"Look. I have been told I am under no circumstances supposed to interfere with Master Jinn's mission, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to these repairs."

"Very well." Xanatos bowed curtly as he started to walk away. He abruptly turned back. "Tell me, does your master even attempt to keep that temper in check …"

"Don't start," Anakin warned, the tone of his voice causing Xanatos to take a step back.

The Chosen One was not about to be taunted by a Temple reject. The scolding picked at a raw spot for Anakin. He still remembered the whispers about whether such a young knight should take on such an unruly student. The displeased faces of the masters every time Obi-Wan defended him before the Council were permanently etched into his memory.

"He is a great Jedi master and does his best with such a … difficult apprentice."

"Yet, still too small for you," Xanatos suggested. "You desire more?"

Anakin felt bare as he turned his head away. "Don't worry … I won't tell," Xanatos teased. "I sense you are a kindred spirit … that we are not all that different."

"I would never betray my master." Anakin resisted the urge to lash out, instead only offering a lopsided grin. "How did you raise your own saber against him anyhow?"

A smile spread across Xanatos' lips. "It seems the further I run from my past, the more I am doomed to be haunted by it." He sighed, a theatrical gesture, before leaning in to whisper. "You have never wanted something bad enough yet, or you would understand … the potential is there in you."

"You're wrong." The anger howled inside Anakin, every remark ever made about his clouded future swirling hopelessly in his mind. He would never betray Obi-Wan … not ever … it was simply unimaginable.

"To tell you the truth, it's probably good this poor child … do you know his name?"

"Obi-Wan."

"Ah, yes. It is good he is going to Agricorps. He might have a better chance at a happy existence than if he studied under the cold disposition of Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Liar!" Anakin shouted. "Master Jinn is a good man. He is kind …"

"If you are one of his pet projects …"

Xanatos' comlink chimed and he plucked it from his belt, distancing himself from Anakin. The Jedi padawan tried to listen, but it was obvious Xanatos expected him to do so and was clouding the Force around him. He turned and smiled.

"It was good to meet you," the fallen Jedi said pleasantly, as though he had done nothing more upsetting than discuss the weather. "I hope I have given you much to think about, but now, I am afraid, I must go."

Anakin barely noticed Xanatos leave. His chest felt constricted. Had he been one of Qui-Gon's pet projects, one of the pathetic life forms Obi-Wan had story upon story of? No - the Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan spoke of with reverence and affection was not cold and calloused, not worthy of betrayal by his own padawan.

Young Obi-Wan Kenobi sat beside his sleeping Arconian friend, Si Treemba, beginning his stake-out of an annex concealed in the Eastern Enrichment Zone. He didn't know that his older self was close by, as carefully concealed in the Force as he was in his physical location. Neither did he know that the boxes stowed away in that annex would change his life forever.

As Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi watched the eyes of his younger self droop in the struggle to stay awake, a small smile slipped across his face. He picked up the yellow fruit in his hand and sunk his teeth in. It was just as sweet and succulent as he remembered.

He wondered why he had insisted on following his younger self. Yes, he could logically defend that Anakin and a trained Jedi master would be a better match against trouble than Anakin and a twelve year old initiate. But if he was honest with himself, perhaps the truth was that he didn't want Anakin to see the crushed, defeated young boy that he once had been. Or maybe even, it was that the thought of trailing and being in such close contact to Qui-Gon might hurt.

His heightened senses picked up on Xanatos' dark ripples as the fallen Jedi entered the garden. Events happened as they had before. Young Obi-Wan entered the annex for one last check, mostly to stay awake. Xanatos soon followed.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"A friend," Xanatos replied.

The conversation proceeded exactly as in Obi-Wan's memory. It was strange … as though listening to a recording of the past. What a hopeless picture Xanatos had presented of being an apprentice under Qui-Gon's tutelage. The disparaging words had been etched into his minds for the first few years of his time as a padawan. Obi-Wan wanted to reach out to his young self and tell him to be patient, that he would spend many good years at Qui-Gon's side as one of the most sought after teams in the Order. They just had to get past Bandomeer … Melida-Daan … Tahl's death …

He watched the guards come, his fight at Xanatos' side, and then watched his own small body hit the floor unconscious. Xanatos spoke with the guards - his own hired men, of course - and then prepared to follow as they carried the boy off.

Obi-Wan's comlink chimed, and he grabbed it, cursing his own carelessness for not silencing it. Xanatos paused. There was a faint ripple in the fabric of the Force as the fallen Jedi scanned for danger. Obi-Wan was well hidden, and finding nothing, Xanatos continued on his way.

"What is it Anakin?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Qui-Gon was meditating … again. I went back to the hangar to work on the ship. Xanatos came in and spoke with me. He knows there is a master and padawan team on planet."

"What?"

Anakin didn't realize how paranoid Xanatos could be. The whole nature of the trap could change if the fallen Jedi felt spooked in any way.

"I gave him very vague answers to his questions. He's gone. I tried to follow, but I don't know where he went."

"I do."

"Good." Anakin seemed relieved. "How do you know?"

"He just kidnapped my younger self."

"Some things never change," Anakin whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked with amusement at his apprentice's sentiment.

"Nothing, Master." There was an uncomfortable pause. "So we are off to rescue him … you … I guess."

"No, he gets to wait for a bit, but I am going to go make sure he stays safe. It would be an ideal place for someone to hide and wait to kill him. You stay with Qui-Gon, and remember to stay out of sight and sense."

"Yes, Master." Anakin paused, not signing off. "Master?"

"Yes, Anakin."

The seconds dragged out and Obi-Wan could practically see the pensive scowl on his charge's face. His tone had expressed an insecurity that sometimes surfaced above Anakin's usually cocky self. He wondered what confusion Xanatos' silky words had prompted in his apprentice's mind.

"Anakin, Xanatos is brilliant, cunning, and manipulative. He crafts every situation to his advantage and always has in mind what he wants. Don't take anything he has said at face value."

"It's … it's nothing, Master."

Obi-Wan didn't believe his apprentice. Part of him wanted to return and speak with Anakin, but he could sense Xanatos getting further away, taking young Obi-Wan with him. It would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Charliebrown1234 – I have always love time travel stories of every fandom. It is interesting to put an older Obi-Wan and an impulsive Anakin in the JA universe and see what happens and what damage they may do to the timeline we know.

Kamai6 – thanks for reading. Here's more.

**Chapter 4**

"Anakin, are you there?"

Obi-Wan spoke in soft whispers, careful to not wake the boy stretched out on one of the many bunks that filled the room.

"Master? Where are you?"

"I am on a deepsea mining platform on the Great Sea of Bandomeer."

Sneaking onto the mining platform had been easy enough. A Force suggestion had quickly quieted the one guard he had been unable to avoid. Obi-Wan was now seated on the floor, hidden among the many bunks, waiting and watching, though he wasn't entirely sure what he was watching for.

"Has anything out of the ordinary happened, Padawan?"

"Nothing, Master," Anakin answered, sounding rather bored. "Qui-Gon has been asking around about the box. Then we took a trip to Offworld Headquarters."

"There were no incidents there? Did anyone see you?"

"I had to get past security, but the guard won't remember ever seeing me," Anakin answered confidently. "Qui-Gon has been in his quarters since we returned. And, I've been sitting here outside … hidden … waiting."

"He probably contacted the Council with what he found." Obi-Wan shifted, stretching his legs to a more comfortable position.

"What is little Obi-Wan up to?" Anakin asked.

"He took quite a blow to the head and is still unconscious, but should be stirring soon."

"I feel sorry for him … you … waking up to a place like that," Anakin said gently.

Obi-Wan was touched by his apprentice's compassion, one of Anakin's more endearing qualities. "I have it on good authority that he survives, relatively unscathed," he answered. "I will be there to make sure nothing else happens. Which reminds me … only contact me if it is an absolute emergency. I will need to blend in and work with the miners so I can keep watch over my young self."

"Yes, Master." A burst of laughter from Anakin scattered static through the comlink. "It looks like I got the better end of this … wait … someone is coming to Qui-Gon's door. A woman … red hair…"

"Her name is Clat'Ha. She is coming to inform Qui-Gon that I am missing. You will most likely be on the move soon, so I will contact you again later."

"Yes, Master." Anakin shut off his comlink and let out a sigh. "Thank the Force," he whispered to himself. They were going to do something besides sit and wait.

Qui-Gon left at dusk after hearing the news of young Obi-Wan's disappearance. Anakin followed him to the outskirts of Bandor to a mine belonging to Offworld. Piles of slag and other mining debris loomed high in the yard surrounding a small building and an adjoining smelting plant. It provided ample hiding places, which worried Anakin. It would be a perfect place to stage an ambush. He was going to have to stay closer than he had been. Fortunately, it was dark. The only light came from the moon and a scattering of stars that seemed to penetrate the thick smog.

Anakin watched Qui-Gon from behind a pile of slag. He was uncertain what the Jedi master was doing until he saw a figure leave the administration building and begin to cross the yard. Xanatos.

"If you have plans for Bandomeer, you should know I am here to stop you," Qui-Gon announced as he stepped into his former apprentice's path.

From his hiding spot, Anakin had difficulty hearing the more hushed tones that followed. He slipped from behind the slag pile and neared, keeping to the shadows as Xanatos began to circle Qui-Gon.

"We were friends at the end, more than master and apprentice," Xanatos said as Anakin found shelter behind another mound of debris.

"Yes," Qui-Gon said calmly as his eyes followed every move Xanatos made. "We were."

"All the more reason for you to betray me …"

The verbal sparring faded to background noise as the words, "we were friends at the end," continued to echo in Anakin's head. He still did not understand how Xanatos could have betrayed Qui-Gon. Though he and Obi-Wan had certainly exchanged words over the last seven years, Anakin could not fathom possibly raising his saber against his master, especially not after all they had been through and seen together. If Qui-Gon and Xanatos had truly been friends, what had happened?

Anakin felt a warning through the Force and looked up to see Xanatos circling even closer to Qui-Gon, his cloak now brushing against the taller man. The Jedi master distanced himself, issuing a stern verbal warning.

"You were always overconfident. You have gone too far this time."

"No." Xanatos drew a lightsaber. The blade that lit up the darkness reminded Anakin too much of the Sith that had claimed Qui-Gon's life, as did the surge of Darkside energies. "Now I have gone too far."

Anakin never saw Qui-Gon draw his saber, but was suddenly aware of the bright green blade flickering into existence. Xanatos leapt to deliver his first blow. Qui-Gon deflected it. The sabers met, hissing as they sent sparks into the night air. Qui-Gon only defended as Xanatos pursued him with skill and grace that surprised Anakin. The fight wore on, words of hatred bubbling out of the Xanatos' mouth. The fallen Jedi's blade cut a glowing arc through the sky as he rained down blow after blow on the Jedi master. Anakin's hand hovered over his own weapon. It was taking every bit of resolve to not charge in and defend Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon leaped to avoid yet another strike, then sprang forward at Xanatos, finally going on the offensive. Xanatos deflected each blow, smoke sizzling into the air as crimson crossed emerald again and again. Qui-Gon backed Xanatos against a wall, but the younger man leaped onto a nearby slag heap and flipped over, landing on the Jedi master's other side.

"You destroyed everything I loved!" Xanatos accused. The fallen Jedi's saber came down, Anakin tensing as the blade slid past Qui-Gon's shoulder and singed his tunic. "You destroyed me that day, Qui-Gon. Yet I was reborn. Stronger, wiser. I have surpassed you."

Sabers continued to clash as the pair disappeared behind another heap of debris. In Anakin's haste to see what was happening, he tripped over the edge of a slag pile causing a rushing slide of debris. The sound echoed through the empty yard. Qui-Gon turned toward the sound for just a moment, sending out a probe through the Force to look for another assailant. The distraction was enough for Xanatos.

"No!" Anakin cried out as Xanatos brought his saber down. He drew upon the Force, harnessing its power to push Qui-Gon from the blade's path. The Jedi master slammed into a nearby wall and slid to the ground.

Xanatos stepped back for a moment, surveying his new opponent. He began to casually circle again. Anakin shifted, keeping the fallen Jedi in his line of sight.

"I thought you were supposed to under no circumstances interfere, brat. What will your master say to this?" Xanatos taunted.

"I hope he will forgive for saving Master Jinn's life," Anakin answered cooly.

It felt good to be out of hiding, to be facing down an enemy. Anakin could feel the Force surging through him as he readied himself. He didn't have to wait long. Xanatos lunging at him quickly, bringing down a strong blow. He faked left, then charged right, before attacking left again. Anakin was there to meet every strike.

Xanatos was stronger than he had assumed, each swing jolting his arms. Though Anakin had sparred on many occasions, he had never fought to this extent and he found himself reaching for the Force as never before, bending it to his will. Adrenalin surged through his system. He had never felt more alive than now as he teetered on the edge of death, one false move all that stood between him and its cold grip.

"You are stronger than I would have thought for a mere padawan," Xanatos sneered at him.

Anakin allowed himself a smile. The fallen Jedi had no idea that he was fighting the Force's Chosen One. "And your fighting is just as sloppy as I would have expected from a Temple reject," he shot back.

"How dare you!" Xanatos howled. Reaching beneath his cape, he produced a second saber. A bright blue blade split the sky. It was Obi-Wan's saber. Not his master's, but the same vivid color that he associated with his master. It reminded him that his was the man that had brought so much pain to both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. He was the reason a thirteen year old Obi-Wan was working as a slave on a mining platform. Anger began to churn within him.

Xanatos pummeled him aggressively, rage fueling each attack. The dual blades were a dazzling blur of crimson and blue. The fallen Jedi kicked out with a foot, sending the padawan stumbling. Anakin scrambled out of the way and quickly gained his footing. Frustration filled his mind, chipping away at the focus he had only moments before. He was failing. He missed the next strike, the blade glancing down his shoulder. There was no time to grab his wounded arm, as the next strike followed. He arms began to bow as Xanatos pushed against his blade with all his strength. Anakin heard the sound of another saber igniting in the distance. Xanatos pivoted in time to meet Qui-Gon's attack. The strike knocked Obi-Wan's saber from the fallen Jedi's hand.

Now facing two opponents, Xanatos seemed to reconsider his options. "This isn't over," he growled before turning, and in a burst of Force-enhanced speed, disappearing into the darkness. Qui-Gon pursued only to return moments later. Using the glow of his saber to illuminate the area, he searched until he found the discarded saber belonging to young Obi-Wan.

"He got away?" Anakin asked, making more of a statement.

When the tall figure simply nodded, Anakin dropped to his knees, still panting heavily. His arm throbbed, but the wound to his pride hurt even more. A string of Huttese curses slipped easily from his lips.

"Such language," Qui-Gon scolded. His tone was full of stern amusement as he began to survey the youth before him. Anakin looked up, the full impact of what had just transpired finally hitting him like a ton of duracrete. Qui-Gon Jinn was standing in front of him speaking with him, and they didn't know where Xanatos had gone.

"My master is going to kill me," he mumbled.

"Though I know many masters who have felt like it, I have never heard of one actually murdering his own apprentice," Qui-Gon answered gently as he crouched down and began to poke around at the wound to Anakin's shoulder, still using his saber for illumination. "There is, of course, the question of who you are and why you are on Bandomeer."

Anakin looked away, dropping his head as he bit down on his lip.

"Shall we start with your name?" Qui-Gon prompted.

"Anakin Skywalker."

"Hmmm, I've never heard that name before," the Jedi master mused. "I must be more out of touch in the Temple than I thought. Who is your master?"

"I … I can't answer that."

"I will point out that you are duty bound as a padawan to answer any master truthfully …"

"I know … I know," Anakin snapped, wincing at the disproving stare earned. "But, I have a greater obligation to obey my master in this case."

"Fair enough. I will find out his name eventually." Qui-Gon stood and extended his hand to help Anakin to his feet. "Did the Council send you to Bandomeer?"

"No. We had trouble with our ship and this was the only place to set down." At least that was something he could answer truthfully.

"Yet, you have been following me."

"You knew?" Anakin asked. He had done his best to shield his presence and stay out of sight.

"I will admit, your shields were impeccable, especially for a padawan of your age. Still, I sensed something through the Force, and it does not lie."

The sound of Anakin's comlink chiming caused both of them to look down. Anakin was half relieved for the distraction, half petrified at explaining what had happened as he plucked the device from his belt. Before he could answer, the comlink was whisked from his hand through the invisible grip of the Force.

"Hey!"

Qui-Gon simply offered a smile as he pushed the button to activate it. After a moment of silence with no answer, Anakin heard his master's voice. Though Obi-Wan's tones were even and controlled, the words were heavy with obvious concern.

"Anakin, I sensed a disturbance and was just able to get away. Are you okay? Are you in danger? Where is Qui-Gon?"

"Qui-Gon is right here," the Jedi master answered.

There was a long pause before Obi-Wan spoke again. "Master … Jinn. I am sorry for any inconvenience my apprentice may have caused you."

"No, inconvenience, though I have many questions. Your apprentice is strangely silent even concerning something as trivial as your name. I also might add that he is afraid you are going to kill him." Anakin looked away again as he was offered another amused glance from Qui-Gon. "I don't know why you are here, but I could certainly use the help of a fellow Jedi. An initiate who accompanied me to Bandomeer is missing."

"We should meet and discuss this in person, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan said. "Where are you at?"

"The Offworld azurite mine on the outskirts of Bandor. Do you know it?"

"There is a dock not far from your location. You should have seen it on your way to the mine. I will meet you there."

"We will be waiting," Qui-Gon said.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Hikari No Kaze – I am glad it is starting to get interesting.

StormieSkywalker – I hope you enjoy where the story leads . Thanks for reading.

StoneBlack – Anakin is not doing well with helping keep the timeline intact now, is he? It should be interesting.

Evarne – One of the things I have enjoyed about writing this is the different and more unusual character interactions that can happen because of the time travel. Glad you are enjoying this fic.

charliebrown1234 – Oh, come on. You didn't think we could go the whole fic without Anakin stepping in some sort of poo doo. If this were up to Obi-Wan it would be a very boring fic, but thanks to Anakin, Obi-Wan is going to go a bit grayer on this little trip.

Kamai6 – Thanks so much.

[b]Chapter 5[/b]

Qui-Gon and Anakin arrived at the rendezvous place, a simple but functional dock on the banks of the Great Sea of Bandomeer. Obi-Wan was nowhere in sight yet as they climbed out of the speeder. The night breeze caught their cloaks, causing them to flap wildly. Anakin pulled his more tightly around him. The chill that penetrated his body came more from the cold silence of his companion than the wind. Qui-Gon, the man he remembered as warmly expressive, had not said a word to him on their trip.

Qui-Gon took a seat on the steps of the dock, under a dim light strung at the top of a pole. "Let me take a look at that wound," he said as he motioned for Anakin to sit beside him.

"It's nothing, really," Anakin said, shrugging.

"It should be treated," the Jedi master insisted firmly.

Anakin reluctantly sat down, first shrugging off his cloak, and then loosening tunics until he exposed the spot of charred flesh where Xanatos' blade had touched.

"You are fortunate. It isn't as bad as it could have been."

Anakin didn't so mush as hiss as Qui-Gon cleaned the wound and covered it with a bacta patch. The gentle action reminded the padawan too much of the gentle care given by a much older Qui-Gon on Tatooine. He was only a small boy then, and it was just a cut. Qui-Gon had cleaned the wound and said that he was checking for infections. Had he only done it because he needed a midichlorian count from a "pet project"? It was startling how Xanatos' skillfully crafted words still reverberated in his head. He tried once again to clear his mind and push his doubts aside.

"I never would have imagined such a young padawan could have been so strong against Xanatos. You fought well … right to the point where you lost focus."

If the remark had come from Obi-Wan, Anakin would have sulked at first, but knowing it was true, worked all the harder to prove himself the next time. Coming from Qui-Gon, it was devastating. So many times he had imagined fighting along side Qui-Gon as his padawan, just as Obi-Wan described. How many times had he thought of the praise that might flow from the Jedi master's lips as his padawan took each step closer to Knighthood? Anakin trembled ever so slightly, struggling against sadness and frustration, emotion bubbling up within. The Force around him shifted, obviously capturing Qui-Gon's attention.

The Jedi master peered at him, or rather through him, for a moment before simply saying, "I sense so much emotion in you … so much fear."

It was all Anakin could do to not collapse into a convulsing mess of tears. He didn't trust himself to speak. Instinctively he drew his shields tighter around his mind, but not before he felt a gentle, reassuring voice.

[i]{I'm almost there, Padawan.}[/i]

He turned and looked out over the choppy gray sea, seeing a vessel emerge from the fog. It neared until it met the dock. A cloaked figure stepped from the hydrocraft. Anakin hurried to his master's side. Qui-Gon stayed back to give the pair time. Obi-Wan planted hands on the young man's shoulder looking him over carefully. His eyes were immediately drawn to the charred sleeve of his cloak. "You're wounded."

"It's fine, Master. Master Jinn patched it up."

"Are you okay? I have sensed much confusion."

Anakin lowered his voice to a hushed whisper. "It's just some of the things he has said … I don't know, Master." He bowed his head and kicked at some loose gravel trapped on the dock.

"I warned you that he was once a different man." Obi-Wan lifted Anakin's chin so that the young man's gaze met his. "I apologize for sending you to trail him. It should have been me."

"I'm sorry I revealed myself, Master. I couldn't see well and got too close. I tripped, and it distracted Qui-Gon. Xanatos would have killed him if I hadn't intervened. What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know, but we will trust in the Force." Obi-Wan gave his apprentice's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Right now, I need you to take this craft to the mining platform and watch over young Obi-Wan. The coordinates are already programmed. You cannot miss it."

"I'll go right away."

"Stay close to him. Blend in with the other miners. But, only intervene if his life is in imminent danger. Do you understand?" Obi-Wan said pointedly.

"Yes, Master."

Anakin offered a quick bow before boarding the vessel. Obi-Wan watched him begin to pull away, and took a deep calming breath. Turning, he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his robe. It had never occurred to him before that the reason he had sent Anakin to trail Qui-Gon might have been selfish. The thought of once again meeting the man who had nearly left him unchosen was daunting. He pulled the warm memories of the master who had meant the world to him around him as he approached.

"Master Jinn." He bowed respectfully before drawing back the hood of his robe.

Qui-Gon's eyes followed the boat as it disappeared into the fog, but he didn't ask where Anakin was going. "You promised answers to my questions," he said as he directed his attention to Obi-Wan. "Perhaps I could have a name to start with?"

Obi-Wan had given the issue of his name much consideration on the trip to shore, even thinking of an alias to use. His conclusion had been that he had never lied to Qui-Gon, and he certainly wasn't going to begin now.

"I can't give you that information," he said.

"Why not? It's the simple matter of a name."

Obi-Wan stood composed, every bit the Jedi master he was, not even blinking as he met Qui-Gon's gaze. "There are some things I can explain right now, Master Jinn. What I can tell you is that Bandomeer is in great danger, and I need your help. It is going to require you to trust me, even if you don't have all the information you seek."

Qui-Gon looked at him as though he had just spoken in an incomprehensible language. Though Obi-Wan was already garnering a reputation as a brilliant negotiator among the Jedi, he briefly wondered if he was going to be able to pull this off. His master had been a very stubborn man, after all.

"Trust … that is an issue," Qui-Gon said. "I have never heard of a padawan named Anakin Skywalker. You are shielded so heavily, you are practically a void in the Force. For all I know, you and your so-called apprentice are working for Xanatos. Trusting you could lead me further into whatever trap he has planned."

Obi-Wan keep his breathing normal. That was the first lesson Qui-Gon had taught him in a negotiation -

not to allow his frustration to show. The problem was that the truth, that he was from the future, would make him sound like a raving lunatic and raise more questions than he was willing to answer. He closed his eyes, searching for answers in the Force, only to realize that the Force itself was the answer.

"Master Jinn, all I can ask for you to do is to test the Force and decide if it tells you that I am trustworthy."

Obi-Wan waited as the Jedi master studied him. The scrutiny from someone who should have trusted him as much as the air he was breathing was painful, but he reminded himself yet again that this was a different man and released the discomfort into the Force. Qui-Gon finally let out an audible sigh.

"The Force gives me no warning of you. I am inclined to trust you, but to stay guarded."

It was a start. The reality of their situation had weighed heavily on Obi-Wan as he meditated on Anakin's entry into the duel with Xanatos. The fallen Jedi now hadan additional threat to consider. It would most likely change the nature of the trap, maybe even speeding his plans along. Obi-Wan could no longer feel secure in his knowledge of the events on Bandomeer, and stopping the bomb was their primary concern.

"Fair enough," Obi-Wan said. "We need to proceed to the Home Planet Mine. The boxes are part of an elaborate bomb."

Qui-Gon started toward the speeder. "I've been in the Home Planet Mine and saw nothing …"

"You haven't yet been to Core 5 …"

"Core 5?" Qui-Gon asked abruptly, stopping to study Obi-Wan again. That bit of information should have made him think of his dream. Obi-Wan saw him tilt his head as he 'listened' to the Force in the way only Qui-Gon ever could. "You seem to know quite a bit about the situation here," the Jedi master observed before pinning the younger man down with piercing blue eyes. "Do you know where Obi-Wan is?"

"Yes, I do," Obi-Wan admitted readily.

"Take me to him."

"He is safe for the moment, something that will change if we do not stop Xanatos. We need to go."

The two Jedi masters locked eyes, stubbornness flowing freely between both of them. Qui-Gon finally relented. The older Jedi turned and started toward the speeder. Obi-Wan followed.

"Is he well?" Qui-Gon asked.

"His circumstances are not pleasant, but Anakin will watch over him."

"Are you certain of that?" There was obvious skepticism in the Jedi Master's words.

"Anakin is a gifted young man. I trust him with my life," Obi-Wan said with a slight smile at the paradox of the words.

Qui-Gon had reached the speeder, but was eyeing Obi-Wan with what seemed like amusement.

"Is there a problem, Master Jinn?" Obi-Wan asked as he climbed into the speeder.

"No," Qui-Gon said as he took the driver's seat. "You just followed me all the way from the dock, walking behind me and a little to the left, almost like you were a … nevermind." The Jedi master shook his head as he started the vehicle and pulled away in the direction of Bandor.


	6. Chapter 6

StoneBlack – We will see what happens. I just hope Anakin's curiosity about his master's childhood doesn't get them into trouble. Then again, Obi-Wan might have his own troubles with Qui-Gon.

Lightsaber Dance – welcome and thank you for reading and replying.

Kamai6 – That is definitely something that Qui-Gon would pick up on, a fellow Jedi Master not walking at his side.

Hi Hikari No Kaze – It would be something that Obi-Wan would do without thinking. Qui-Gon is suspicious of something. We will see how that progresses.

Star the Foxhound – This is different than anything I have previously written. I was hesitant to attempt time travel but the bunny insisted. Thanks for reading.

charliebrown1234 – It was a very natural habit for Obi-Wan, so no surprise that he would walk behing Qui-Gon out of habit. I will just say that Qui-Gon is very perceptive and Obi-Wan has piqued his curiosity. That could be trouble, especially as they work in close proximity to each other.

Hikari Urania – Yes, Obi-Wan dropped a big clue out there for Qui-Gon when he naturally fell into step behind him. As for Anakin, I think he was just dying for an excuse to not hide anymore. We'll see how he does following little Obi-Wan.

**Chapter 6**

"Nothing" Obi-Wan breathed out in frustration.

Obi-Wan closed the lid on the last remaining box. He had led Qui-Gon to the place he remembered entering the Home Planet mine, but they had found no bomb, no danger, no Core 5, only a mine shaft in the midst of repairs and boxes full of building supplies. Apparently, Offworld had made good on its offer to help.

"This one is full of supplies as well," Qui-Gon said.

Sensing his companion's growing skepticism, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, trying to bring up a mental picture of the mine shaft from his memories. They had moved quickly through the mines, believing Xanatos was in close pursuit. The tunnel had seemed to go on forever when he was here before as a child. This one stopped rather abruptly which meant that he was missing something. There was more, something he was missing. He quickly began to move the boxes and supplies, revealing a stack of fallen crossbeams.

"It's completely blocked," Qui-Gon observed. "Just as VeerTa said it was."

"No," Obi-Wan said. "The crossbeams are arranged to look that way to hide something."

Obi-Wan tugged on a couple of the crossbeams until he made an opening large enough for him to slip through. Even as he began to crawl, he felt the Force guiding him forward. He was supposed to find this. The mine shaft extended backwards, beyond the makeshift wall. The ground sloped sharply, leading down.

"The mine goes for a long way on this side," he called to Qui-Gon. "Come on."

He closed his eyes, concentrating again as the larger Jedi master squeezed through the opening. This was it. They had pursued Xanatos down this shaft, the crosscut tunnel was ahead. Obi-Wan cautiously led the way through the narrow corridor toward the familiar sensations of intense heat and thin air. As the passage grew dimmer, he pulled a glow rod from his utility belt to light their way. In its glow, he saw a faint sign and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"It's here. Core 5, as promised," he said to Qui-Gon.

His companion followed in silence as Obi-Wan led them into a wider tunnel. This was where the lights had gone out. This was where they had faced Xanatos. In this place, a young Obi-Wan had finally pushed away his anger and drew on the Living Force. This was where he and Qui-Gon had first fought as a true team. It felt odd to stand here with Qui-Gon now, knowing that none of that had happened yet and possibly never would.

"We've still found no bomb," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"I know. Either it is not yet here, or it was moved," Obi-Wan said softly, wondering which was true. "Wait," he said, suddenly remembering Xanatos' escape. "There is a lift here, hidden, behind a wall that turns transparent."

"Like the one in Xanatos' office," Qui-Gon murmured.

The two Jedi drew on the Force, searching the wall until one section disappeared, revealing a lift tube. "Shall we see where it goes?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"I don't suppose you would tell me why you are so certain there is supposed to be a bomb here, and how you knew there was a hidden lift?" Qui-Gon asked as they climbed inside.

There was a growing part of him that hated hiding from Qui-Gon and wanted to believe the Jedi master would understand. The timeline was undoubtedly damaged already. Instead of saying any of the many things on his mind, Obi-Wan simply lowered his head.

"Sorry, I cannot."

The lift came to a stop, and they readied themselves. While there was every possibility of an ambush, no one was there. The lift simply emptied into the night air. Not far, Obi-Wan could see the hangar where he knew Xanatos' ship was waiting.

"He always has a backdoor," Qui-Gon whispered.

"I am unsure of where to look now," Obi-Wan admitted.

"It is late and we are both exhausted," Qui-Gon said. "Perhaps we should both get some sleep and start again tomorrow with fresh minds."

"If Xanatos has changed his plans and moved the bomb …"

"We will not find it tonight," Qui-Gon interrupted. "The Force warns us of no imminent danger. In this moment, we both need rest."

"Perhaps, you are right."

"Where are you staying?" Qui-Gon asked.

"On our ship, in the hangar."

"With Obi-Wan missing, there is spare sleepcouch in my assigned accommodations. It's a lot more comfortable and a lot warmer than a ship's bunk. It might be better for us to start from one place tomorrow so we don't have to meet up."

"I would appreciate that."

Though he suspected Qui-Gon's motive was to keep a closer eye on him, Obi-Wan was grateful for the offer. Instead of keeping watch outside where Qui-Gon was staying, he might actually be able to get sleep tonight.

Stepping with the grace and quiet only possible from Jedi, Anakin was nearly invisible as he made his way through the corridors of the mining platform. His destination was obvious, the bright Force presence that matched his master's identically serving as his beacon. He rounded a corner and found himself in a room stacked high with platforms, filled with sleeping slaves. The stench of bodies, sweaty from hard work, was overwhelming, and Anakin was reminded of just how loud some species could be when they slept. He quickly found the object of his search tucked away in a corner. The boy … his master … was coated with grime.

Obi-Wan slept restlessly, an overwhelming sense of loss and hopelessness leaking through his shields. Anakin wondered how Qui-Gon could have been so blind to someone destined to become a legend in the Jedi Temple. He hoped to the Force he hadn't messed things up too much with his carelessness.

Obi-Wan shifted, grimacing at the pain from slowly healing wounds as he let out a muffled whimper. It was a strange feeling to see his master, but not as the strong Jedi master he learned from everyday. This Obi-Wan was a child and vulnerable. Anakin decided there was one thing he could, even if it was to just ease a little of his master's suffering. He sent warm bursts of healing into the boy's injured body, watching with satisfaction as the small form relaxed.

"I'm here to take care of you, Master," he whispered softly, settling down to stay at the boy's side for the night.

Across the Great Sea of Bandomeer, another Obi-Wan was asleep, also unaware he was being closely scrutinized. Qui-Gon had watched the young man meditate, and then drift off to sleep. He was an enigma, a stranger, a man with no name. Yet, he was oddly familiar. It was his eyes that were most striking, not quite blue, not quite gray, changeable, almost like … it was an alarming similarity, and Qui-Gon decided his tiredness was getting the best of him.

This Jedi master certainly seemed to know much about Xanatos. Could he have been one of Xanatos' agemates? Someone his former apprentice had sparred against on occasion? Qui-Gon had locked away many of those memories, too painful. At least he had the man close where he could watch him. Rest, and then he could face his questions tomorrow. There was one last thing he needed to do.

He approached the communications' consol in an adjacent room and logged in the frequency for the Jedi Council. Master Yoda was apparently waiting for his transmission after Qui-Gon had sent an earlier message saying that Obi-Wan was missing.

"Found him have you, Qui-Gon?" the aged master asked with obvious concern.

"No, not yet," Qui-Gon whispered. He lowered the volume down as he looked back through the open door to make sure their voices had not disturbed his guest. "Though, I have a source that claims he knows the boy's location."

"What source is this?"

"Another master and padawan team. They had to make an emergency stop here." Qui-Gon rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he decide how best to ask the question foremost in his mind. "The master seems to have uncanny knowledge of the situation on Bandomeer. I was actually going to request that you send me any information on a Padawan Anakin Skywalker, including the name of his master."

Yoda contemplated the name for a moment before turning to a nearby consol. "There is no Padawan Skywalker in the Temple," Yoda replied.

"Could they be from a Temple on another planet?"

"In our records they would be. Try to find information from other sources I will." Long ears lowered as Yoda faced Qui-Gon again. "Certain are you that trust him you can?"

Qui-Gon leaned back and glanced toward the Jedi master sleeping peacefully, at least on the surface. He sensed to young man could spring to life, fully alert at any moment. Though the mysterious Jedi remained heavily shielded even in sleep, the Force danced around him and fawned over him. It loved him, and that was perhaps why, when it made no sense, Qui-Gon was willing to trust him.

"Yes, I believe I can."

"Careful you should be, Qui-Gon. Strange things I sense in the Force. Hard to explain they are."

"I am careful, especially since Xanatos is involved."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Hikari No Kaze – They story could go many places as this point. I think I like where I am taking it. As for Anakin messing things up, he might show a bit more restraint than you think.

Star the Foxhound – Thanks for reading.

Kamai6 – Obi-Wan is a big puzzle to him right now. He senses something is up, but just can't quite put his finger on it.

Lightsaber Dancer – I somehow think it would have been better for Anakin to trail little Obi-Wan from the beginning.

Evarne – The changes in the future have been set in motion. What remains to be seen is how much more things might change. Our boys usually manage to get themselves in lots of trouble.

charliebrown1234 – Qui-Gon is an odd person. He is probably not weirded out because he senses something on an instinctual level and is one to follow instinct over fact and logic at this point.

Hikari Urania – Saturday, my time, seems to be the best update time for me.

**Chapter 7**

It had been two days and two nights since young Obi-Wan had been taken to the mining platform, but it seemed like an eternity to Anakin. Ignoring the cruel treatment of the slave miners by the guards had taken every ounce of willpower. It was difficult to stand by idly when even simple cries for water were met with the unforgiving end of an electrojabber. No one spoke, no one faltered. All knew the penalty for being unproductive, and the basic instinct to survive pushed them beyond what should have been possible.

The events of this night had left Anakin terrified. It only made sense that the miners would need to blow off steam, and the fights that had broken out among several slaves were brutal. The guards did nothing to stop their entertainment. Besides, a couple of lives that would likely be gone in a few months anyhow mattered very little them. Though he had been very young, Anakin remembered similar fights among the slaves when he and his mother had been owned by Gardulla the Hutt. As with everything on Tatooine, credits had flowed freely between Gardulla and her guests over the nightly events. Anakin was glad that Obi-Wan had wisely chosen to keep a low profile.

And then the boy did something that made Anakin wonder how Qui-Gon had managed to keep him alive long enough to

"Do you think you could get me into the explosives room?"

He wished young Obi-Wan had had the sense to listen to the tall, gangly alien known as Guerra, but this was his master they were dealing with after all, with the added bonus of the reckless abandonment of youth.

Anakin repeated the mantra of only interfering if Obi-Wan's life was in danger as he trailed the pair to the explosives room. He observed with disbelief as the boy used a Force suggestion on the Imbat guard, already calculating up how much trouble he would have been in by this point. Of course there had to be a silent alarm on the door as they entered, and of course Obi-Wan had to trigger it. Anakin winced in a shadowed corner of the corridor as he heard the distinctive sound of an electro-jabber delivering its charge.

"Penalty for stealing is being thrown overboard," one of the guards said.

Anakin placed a hand on his saber. Finally, there was something that fell under the category of threatening the boy's life. It was time to get his master and leave.

"My shift is over," the other guard replied with a yawn. "Tomorrow morning is soon enough."

The Jedi padawan slumped over. Apparently, the Force had loved Obi-Wan even as a child. Anakin had lost count of how many near misses his master had lived through over the past few years. Some would consider it luck, but Anakin knew better. He trailed the guards carrying Obi-Wan to the lockup, waiting outside the door after they had left.

Through weak shields, Anakin could sense an internal war beginning as the boy struggled with his fear and despair, and prepared to face death like a Jedi. Where was Qui-Gon?

Sensing no one nearby, Anakin pulled out his comlink. "Master," he snapped in an impatient whisper.

"Yes, Anakin?"

"Can you talk now?"

"Just a moment." There was a pause before he heard his master's voice again. "Okay, I'm out of Qui-Gon's earshot."

"I need to get Obi-Wan off of this platform now," Anakin said, infusing his voice with every ounce of determination he felt.

"What has happened?"

"He was caught poking around in an explosives room and accused of stealing. They are going to throw him over the side of the platform first thing in the morning."

"Has he encountered an alien named Guerra yet?"

"No," Anakin said. He could hear his master's frustrated sigh and quickly added. "Not so, I lie, Obawan."

Rich laughter flowed over the comlink before Obi-Wan quieted. "Guerra made a sling and caught me. Qui-Gon saw the whole thing on his way to rescue me. We will be there."

"You don't understand, Master!" Anakin protested. "He's terrified. He thinks he is going to die, alone, in the morning."

"No, I do understand, Anakin. That is me. I was there," Obi-Wan replied softly.

Anakin was struck silent. It was easy to watch the desperate boy sitting in the other room and separate him from a master who at times seemed invincible. It was the voice of that master that calmed him. "Trust the Force, Padawan. Only interfere if it is necessary to safeguard his life."

"Yes, Master."

Anakin leaned his head against the door as he shut off the transmission. He could sense that young Obi-Wan's exhaustion had finally overtaken him. Reaching out through the Force, he sensed no alarm in the lockup and opened the door. As he had done the previous night, he did what he could to heal Obi-Wan's wounds, but more importantly, made sure the boy was not alone.

"Is anything wrong?" Qui-Gon asked as Obi-Wan approached his position.

They had spent the night staking out the entrance to the Home Planet mine. Unless Xanatos had changed his plan, he would have to make his move sometime soon.

"It was Anakin, just updating me on his situation."

"I've been meaning to ask about your apprentice," Qui-Gon said. "He seems unusually ..."

The Jedi master paused, no doubt searching for a diplomatic word. A smirk twisted Obi-Wan's face.

"Difficult … impulsive … emotional?" Obi-Wan suggested. It was quite easy to recite a list of adjective that had been used to describe his apprentice over the years. "He came to the Temple late, at nine years of age."

"Apparently, the Council didn't learn from my experience with Xanatos," Qui-Gon said, allowing the sentence to trail off as he glanced away.

"I've been told that he will give me wisdom beyond my years, and I believe it," Obi-Wan replied. "That is, if I survive training him."

"Did you know he would be so challenging when you chose him?" Qui-Gon asked. "Did you have concerns about him then?"

Visions of the mission to Naboo rose in Obi-Wan's mind as he decided how to answer. The tension between him and Qui-Gon concerning Anakin, and the danger that seemed to shroud the small boy, the fight with the Sith, his master's last words to him and so much both had left unsaid, and his determination to honor that last request, even if it meant giving up what he had worked for so long to achieve.

"I did not choose him, per say," Obi-Wan finally said, taking a calming breath and releasing a cascade of emotion into the Force before continuing. "My master planned to train him after I was knighted. He passed into the Force and was unable to proceed."

"I'm so sorry," Qui-Gon said softly. "I was once told that losing a master is the hardest trial an apprentice can face. You must have been close to him to honor him by continuing his work."

The conversation was too painful for Obi-Wan to continue while face to face with the master he had lost.

"We were," he said simply before turning away and changing the subject. "Obi-Wan is in trouble."

"Where is he?" Qui-Gon asked.

"A deepsea mining platform on the Great Sea of Bandomeer."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Do you know what could happen to him somewhere like that?"

"Anakin has been keeping an eye on him." A slight smile curved Obi-Wan's lips. "But, he was snooping around the explosives room looking for one of the same boxes we have been looking for and was caught. His penalty is to be thrown off the platform."

"The fall could kill him."

"Which is why we should go …"

"Can your apprentice get him off the platform safely?"

"Why do you ask?" Turning back to Qui-Gon, he saw the Jedi master looking through a pair of electrobinoculars.

"There is activity at the mine entrance. A speeder just pulled up," Qui-Gon said. "It would be unwise for us to leave this position unattended."

"I think Anakin can get them both safely off the platform," Obi-Wan murmured, accepting that stopping Xanatos was still the priority. "The boy is wearing a collar that can be detonated. He will have to go to Offworld security to try to remove it. There will be lots of guards, and we have Obi-Wan's lightsaber. They will need help there."

"You stay here since you better know what we are looking for. I will meet your apprentice and Obi-Wan when they get to shore."

"What do you mean he's not coming?" Anakin asked harshly over the comlink as he paced back and forth in the corridor, restless like a caged animal.

"Qui-Gon will be meeting you at the dock …"

"But … you said yourself that he rescued you …"

"And now you will," Obi-Wan countered with determination.

"You have told me about the events in the mine, how it directly led to him finally choosing you … what about the timeline?" the padawan asked, throwing his master's preoccupation back in his face.

"It was my destiny to be Qui-Gon's apprentice, and we will have to trust the Force, that it can work through the change in events."

Anakin muffled a groan as the transmission ended, stamping his foot hard against the ground. Qui-Gon should be charging in valiantly to rescue Obi-Wan. At least he was here, and he wouldn't fail his master. Anakin slipped through the door again to where the boy was sleeping. Reaching out, he gently shook him. Obi-Wan opened his eyes, the bluish gray orbs widening in surprise. Anakin put a finger to his own lips.

"I am Anakin Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you. Let's get out of here."

Obi-Wan nodded and began to follow before stopping abruptly and tugging on the Jedi padawan's tunics.

"Wait! Guerra."

"It's going to be sunrise soon, and when they find you missing, every guard in this place will be looking for you," Anakin scolded. "You're unarmed, and I don't know how well I can hold all of them off."

"Guerra helped me, and I owe him."

Anakin couldn't find an argument, especially staring into his master's determined eyes. Experience told him that Obi-Wan wasn't going to budge.

"Okay, let's find him."

They made their way to a lower level of the platform, Anakin following the Force signature he recognized as belonging to Guerra. They found the long-limbed alien sitting by an open window, gaze fixed upward as the sun rose over the ocean. He clutched a sling made of tarps in his hands.

"Guerra!" Obi-Wan called.

The alien jumped. "Obawan. How did you escape?"

"A friend," the boy said with a smile. "Now come on. We're leaving."

Guerra reached his hands up to his collar in panic. "I can't leave. Neither can you, Obawan."

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin. "I forgot. It's an electrocollar. It will blow us up if we leave."

"Wouldn't want that to happen." Anakin flashed a bright white smile as he concentrated the Force on the transmitter in Obi-Wan's collar.

"The buzzing is gone," Obi-Wan said.

"We can remove it when we get to shore."

"Yes, the guards in the security office on the Bandor loading dock carry the transmitter," Guerra explained.

"We will just have to pay them a visit," Anakin said.

The lights dimmed suddenly and an alarm, complete with flashing lights, began to sound.

"That's our cue to exit," Anakin breathed out. Why was nothing ever easy? Obi-Wan hesitated. "Come on," Anakin said more forcefully.

"Go to the upper levels and hide," Obi-Wan said to Guerra. "In an hour, your collar will be deactivated for good. Trust me."

"I trust no one," Guerra said as he started for a nearby stairwell. He paused, looking back over his shoulder. "Not so, Obawan! I trust you."

They could hear footsteps in the corridor now. Anakin jumped up into the open window. He reached out and grabbed Obi-Wan's arm, jerking the boy to his side. They climbed out on the railing. Anakin sensed the blaster fire before it erupted, pushing Obi-Wan to hydrocraft below as he ignited his saber.

"Start the engine," he yelled as he jumped down to join the youth. Determination gleamed in his eyes as he began to deflect the blaster fire raining down on them. He finally allowed himself to relax as they zoomed out of weapon's range.

"Where's Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked almost immediately.

"Waiting for us on shore."

Disengaging his weapon, he turned to find Obi-Wan looking out across the sea. "I had hoped he would come for me."

The boy turned back to face him, gray eyes churning like the turbulent sea. He had been on the other side of that look more times than he could count. It was filled with questions, and Anakin hoped there might be a few he could actually answer.


	8. Chapter 8

pronker – Thank you so much. It has been interesting to go back into Watson's world and weave an older Obi-Wan and Anakin into the mix.

Jedi Angel001 – This may be a trial in trusting the Force for all involved.

Lightsaber Dancer – Thanks for reading and replying.

Evarne – Watson's books were good for getting an idea about what a child Obi-Wan might have been like. I think Anakin is going to enjoy learning more about his master.

Hi Hikari No Kaze – The timeline is changing and the pieces are falling into place.

charliebrown1234 – I am having fun torturing my readers by keeping young and older Obi-Wan Kenobi apart. They still have a bit before actually meeting.

Hikari Urania – What I have enjoyed most about writing this is how much this experience is changing Anakin and Obi-Wan and their relationship.

Kingsdaughter613 – Thanks for reading and replying.

***I wonder if anyone caught my nod to ANH : "I am Anakin Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you. Let's get out of here." ***

**Chapter 8**

A thick mist rose over the gray sea as the small craft continued its trek to shore. The empty coldness of being sightless on the vast expanse, only the Force to guide, echoed Anakin's internal foreboding. They were stepping into a future that was changing, and the life and galaxy he knew depended on steering it back to its original course. Anakin had told young Obi-Wan all that he knew about Xanatos, exactly as the boy would relay the story to him years from now. Or would he? The time paradox was really starting to get to him.

He had told young Obi-Wan about the fateful mission to Telos, how Crion had lured his son, Xanatos, with promises of wealth and power, how Qui-Gon had ultimately killed Crion, and that was why Xanatos hated the Jedi master. With each word, he felt a heaviness in his heart. He knew that it was a story Qui-Gon should have been telling.

"Xanatos told me that Qui-Gon had betrayed him," Obi-Wan finally said.

"And you wanted to believe him," Anakin added, knowing just how convincing the fallen Jedi could be.

"I don't think he would betray a padawan, but yes, I wanted to believe him."

Conflict was etched across the boy's face, his posture closed as though he was admitting some shameful secret. Obi-Wan, the Jedi master, so often seemed emotionless, any internal struggles trapped behind durasteel shields. And now, so many questions Anakin had wondered about his master's childhood were before him, in the flesh. He had the boy's implicit trust. All he would have to do is ask and any answers would be his for the taking. Faced with that possibility, all he wished he could do was take the hurt and uncertainty away. Perhaps he could offer hope. He had given much thought to the Qui-Gon he had met just days ago, and how different he was compared to the man Anakin had known from Tatooine. He could not deny what he knew of the man who rescued him, which meant one thing. Qui-Gon needed Obi-Wan in order to become that man.

"The Qui-Gon Jinn I know is a kind, compassionate man," Anakin offered. "It had to hurt so much to have an apprentice turn on him. Maybe give him time?"

"Time is something I don't have," Obi-Wan said with a sad smile.

"My master always tells me to trust in the Force, that we all have a place within it."

Obi-Wan looked out across the sea again. Anakin recognized the typical adolescent avoidance he was also a master of, and so he wasn't surprise when the change of subject came. "You haven't spoken much of your master. Who is he?"

"Umh …" Anakin struggled to come up with an answer. "Well … I really can't say."

"You can't tell me who your master is?" the boy asked, raising a ginger eyebrow skeptically.

Anakin looked away, his face twisting into a frown. That expression! The kid had no idea it would one day be able to make even the Force's Chosen One spontaneously confess.

In front of their craft, the fog finally cleared. "There's Bandor harbor," Anakin said, thanking the Force for small miracles.

As they approached the dock, a tall, cloaked figure slipped from the shadows. Anakin's hand went to his saber, until the figure pulled back the hood of his cloak. Long locks tumbled past broad shoulders and were immediately caught up into the breeze. It was Qui-Gon. Anakin sighed in relief.

They stepped onto the dock. Anakin began to tie off the hydrocraft, but his attention was focused on the Jedi master crouched down in front of Obi-Wan. 'Please do something, Qui-Gon,' Anakin said to himself.

"Are you okay?" Qui-Gon asked, placing large hands on the boy's shoulders as he looked for injuries.

"Yes, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan said very formally.

"I'm glad. I was worried about you."

Anakin frowned slightly. It was a start. There was at least some warmth there.

Qui-Gon looked to Anakin as he straightened to stand. "Did you have any trouble getting off the platform?"

"There was resistance, if that's what you're asking," Anakin replied.

"We have to get to the transmitter," Obi-Wan said to Anakin. "I promised Guerra."

"We have to go to Offworld Security," Anakin informed Qui-Gon. "Xanatos probably knows we are coming by now."

"Good," Qui-Gon said.

"You have plan?" Anakin asked, grinning.

"I do," Qui-Gon replied. "You are going to need this," he said to Obi-Wan as he handed him the lightsaber he had taken back from Xanatos.

Obi-Wan, the Jedi master, was completely still as he kept watch over the Home Planet Mine and the surrounding area. He had felt the disturbance in the Force long before he heard the whining of engines and the thunder of a laser canon in the distance. He looked through the electrobinoculars, first seeing Xanatos riding on a speeder bike. The object of the fallen Jedi's pursuit was an Offworld landspeeder. Well, history was actually repeating itself once again, which was strangely comforting. The feeling was short-lived. A numbness washed over him as he noted there were only two occupants in the speeder. Anakin was piloting, focused, but no doubt gleeful about the thrill of the ride. Young Obi-Wan was hanging on for dear life. Some things seemed destined no matter their ages. He watched them enter the mine. But, where was Qui-Gon? Had something happened to him? Obi-Wan then caught sight of another speeder in the distance, and pulled out his comlink.

"I don't appreciate you using my apprentice as bait without consulting me first," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm sorry," Qui-Gon offered. "I wasn't expecting Xanatos to go after them with laser canons. I am having Anakin lead him into the mine."

"That's what Xanatos wants," Obi-Wan groaned.

"I know, but he won't be expecting you and me."

The only problem was that the entire mine was an elaborate trap, something Obi-Wan realized he probably should have filled Qui-Gon in on earlier. The Jedi master had no way of knowing that Anakin and Obi-Wan would be trapped in the middle, with Xanatos free to make an unhindered getaway.

"I will block off his escape." Obi-Wan said, already on his feet and running to meet up with Xanatos. "Get Obi-Wan and Anakin out of there and meet up with me. I may need backup."

"I will be there as soon as possible."

"Careful," Obi-Wan warned. "Xanatos has a few tricks up his sleeve in there."

He shut off the comlink before contacting Anakin. "Anakin."

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied. "I'm a little busy right now."

"Where are you?"

"We are in the mine. We followed a tunnel on the left and found a lift. We are taking it down, now," Anakin explained.

"If nothing has changed, that will take you right to Xanatos."

"What! He's behind us. How?"

"Qui-Gon is right behind you ..." Obi-Wan began calmly, only to stop at the sound of another voice.

"Well, look what we have here."

Xanatos' silky tones echoed over the comlink. Obi-Wan heard the sound of a saber, his old saber, igniting defensively, just as had happened before. "Which one of you shall I kill first – the insolent padawan, or the clumsy boy?"

The comlink went dead, Anakin shutting it off to fight. "May the Force be with you, Padawan," Obi-Wan whispered.

He ran ahead and found the place where the lift would bring Xanatos. Sinking to his knees on the ground, saber clench tightly in his hand, he drew on the Force and began to prepare himself just as Qui-Gon had done on Naboo before facing the Sith alone.

Qui-Gon hurried through the mine, taking the left tunnel as he followed Obi-Wan and the fiery presence of Anakin Skywalker. He found the lift and took it to Core 6. Xanatos had to be leading them in the direction of the hidden lift. That was his way out. As he exited the lift, he heard the sounds of lightsabers echoing in the distance – three of them. He drew his saber and hurried toward the fight. The floor beneath him sloped, carrying him further and further toward Core 5, and he remembered his dream. He ran until the path before him was blocked, shutting him off from Anakin and Obi-Wan, and somehow, he sensed, from destiny. His heart sank as he heard their voices.

"I can get you out of here. I'm the only one who can," Obi-Wan said with determination.

"What do you mean?"

"I still have the transmitter for my collar," the boy continued. "I can reactivate it. If I push myself up against the door, the explosion should open it."

"No!" Qui-Gon called out in unison with Anakin.

"Master Jinn, is that you?" Anakin asked through the door that separated them.

"Yes. I'm here."

"We can't get out of here – our sabers won't even cut through the door," Anakin voiced in obvious frustration. "Xanatos says that he mixed gases. This mine is going to blow."

Mixed gases – it didn't seem right. Xanatos' way was to mislead. The bomb – the one that Anakin's master had talked about – the one that could destroy Bandomeer. Qui-Gon began to look around.

"My master won't answer his comlink," Anakin added, trying to keep his voice calm. "He may be in trouble."

The bomb – they had to deal with the bomb first. That was the priority. As the two youth began to argue in the background, Qui-Gon found an emergency button and pressed it, sending out an order for the mine to be evacuated. And then, he began to search the immediate area. There were boxes stacked everywhere. One at the top of the heap, with the Offworld insignia, caught his eyes.

"You need to get out of here, Anakin," Obi-Wan pleaded. "There is no other way. Go be at your master's side."

"No … you dying is not an option," Anakin replied firmly. Qui-Gon's curiosity was piqued by the desperation he sensed in the padawan. Force-willing there would be time for questions later. He returned his attention to the task at hand, still listening, though.

"Let me go, Anakin. It is my time."

"Look at me," Anakin barked angrily. His shields had slipped, and powerful emotions – fear predominant among them - now leaked out, bleeding into the Force around him. "You have more potential and purpose in this universe than you can even begin to understand, and your time is far from over."

Qui-Gon ignited his saber and cut the lock on the box as the argument continued in the background. A shudder ran down his spine as he opened it. His momentary shock was interrupted by a distressed plea.

"I need you," Anakin said in a near sob.

"You need me?" Obi-Wan asked in puzzlement.

"Yes," Anakin replied. "I need you to grow up so that there is someone to train me."

"I found the bomb," Qui-Gon called out into dead, shocked silence. As much as he wanted to see where the conversation led, where the next piece in the puzzle was placed, their attention needed to be focused on the problem at hand.

"A bomb? Xanatos said that he mixed gases," Obi-Wan said.

"He lied. This is an ion bomb." Anakin's master had been right. If this bomb was linked to others, it could destroy Bandomeer and everyone on it. "It's likely linked with other bombs, but this appears to be the master control."

"Can you disarm it?" Anakin asked.

"The trigger is delicate," Qui-Gon mused inspecting the bomb. "I can do it, but I need time."

"I can fix anything. I could help," Anakin breathed out in frustration. "If I had just paid better attention … something about a dream and this door. Ugh, all I see is the Offworld insignia."

Qui-Gon looked down at the top of the box, studying the insignia. "The broken circle …it brings the past to the future, yet does not meet. Make the circles meet," Qui-Gon said.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"That is my dream, the one I have had for several nights now," Qui-Gon explained. "Make the circles meet. Does the insignia move? It may be a sort of puzzle lock."

Qui-Gon waited as the door finally slid open and both Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped through to freedom. Qui-Gon placed a hand on each of the youth's shoulders, squeezing Obi-Wan's firmly. In the shimmering depths of very familiar jeweled eyes, he saw peace for the first time. He knew the boy had as many questions as he did. They would have to wait. "The good news is that you are both free," he said.

"What's the bad news?"

"The timer on the bomb is set to blow in three minutes. I need fifteen." Qui-Gon pinned Anakin with a questioning stare. "Do you remember anything that might help?"

"Something about putting rocks on the bomb … it will slow it down? I know, sound ridiculous."

"If this were an ionite mine instead of azurite, that might work," Obi-Wan said.

"Ionite? They found a vein after the explosion," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan flew down the tunnel toward a pile of debris. He returned quickly with several rocks and began to place them around the bomb. "Ionite has a neutral charge," the boy explained. "The miners fear it because it makes their instruments stop dead … especially timers," he added with a grin. "You've got your fifteen minutes, Qui-Gon."

"I'd better get started," Qui-Gon said, before turning to Anakin. "Obi-Wan and I have this covered. Go find your master."


	9. Chapter 9

pronker – you know, I wasn't really thinking about the broken circle in that way, but it does fit. And yes, Qui is really thinking about all he has heard now.

charliebrown1234 – to be honest, this whole bunny sprang out of a challenge to write JA time Xanatos dueling an Obi-Wan that was about the same age. A dead Jedi master Obi-Wan would really be bad at this point.

Lightsaber Dancer – I figured that if little Obi started trying to blow himself up, Anakin would get desperate. He doesn't do well when those he loves are in danger. I will check out your fic when I get a chance.

Estora – I have tried to explain enough so that those who haven't read Watson's books can have some idea what is going on.

Hi Hikari No Kaze – you knew Anakin would spill the beans sooner or later

Kamai6 – Thanks!

Hikari Urania – I thought it was sweet of Anakin to say that when I wrote it, though it had to confuse little Obi quite a bit.

sakura-star-63 – thanks for reading. I want to give Obi a hug also.

sidera – Thanks for reading

*** Sorry I didn't get a post up last weekend. DRL was not cooperating. I should be able to get an extra post up later this weekend. **

[b]Chapter 9[/b]

The whooshing sound of air preceded the lift arriving, the sound filling Obi-Wan's ears and pulling him from his meditations. He got to his feet and pushed himself into the shadows, taking one last cleansing breath as he prepared to face Xanatos.

Booted footsteps approached and a figure in swirling capes rushed past him. Obi-Wan stepped from his hiding place and ignited his saber. The distinctive hiss of the blade brought Xanatos' retreat to a stop.

"Don't tell me you forgot there was a second Jedi master on Bandomeer," Obi-Wan said casually.

Xanatos whirled around. Simmering eyes bore into Obi-Wan with icy, blue venom as the fallen Jedi ignited his own blade – bright crimson. He began to circle the Jedi, nonchalantly cutting small slashes into the air as he sized up his new enemy.

Obi-Wan's comlink chimed, causing him to jolt slightly. Without even checking, he knew it was Anakin. He also sensed that Qui-Gon was there nearby. The danger to his apprentice was fleeting. He reached down to shut the comlink off, never taking his eyes off of Xanatos.

"What a great master," the fallen Jedi taunted sarcastically. "Your brat might be in trouble, and all he has is the cold static of a comlink for comfort."

"He is not alone," Obi-Wan replied.

"Trusting his fate to the likes of Qui-Gon Jinn might be ill-advised."

Obi-Wan could sense Anakin's stubborn determination across their bond intermingled with fear. A clash of wills had begun. His padawan was trying to prevent an impulsive teenager from blowing himself up. He had no doubt Anakin could handle his younger self and affirmed that confidence. He then felt panic as Anakin sensed the danger of his master's current situation. Obi-Wan calmed Anakin once again before strengthening shields that already locked his presence away from Qui-Gon, Xanatos, and young Obi-Wan.

"I have complete faith in my apprentice's current company," Obi-Wan announced. "The easy way to go about this is for you to surrender. No one needs to die here today."

"Anything easy is seldom worth what is gained," Xanatos said as he launched himself forward. Obi-Wan brought his saber up and easily blocked the attack, pushing Xanatos away.

"I guess I have my answer then," Obi-Wan said.

Xanatos attacked again, coupling powerful upward and downward strikes, using the sheer force of his blows to drive the Jedi master backwards. Obi-Wan gladly gave up the ground, giving Xanatos the illusion he was directing the fight while he studied his opponent, searching out weaknesses, most notably, a staggering sense of overconfidence. Completely aware of where he was, Obi-Wan leaped over Xanatos' head at the last moment to avoid being pushed down the cliffside. Xanatos whirled around as Obi-Wan dropped into a defensive stance.

Worry flashed through the fallen Jedi's eyes before he spoke, his thoughts no doubt on the bomb sitting in the mine shaft below. "We both lose, as does everyone on Bandomeer. We all die here today," he offered. His escape was taking too long, and the frustration at having his "backdoor" blocked was evident on his face. "There are enough explosives on this world to shake it to the core. I can stop it if I get to my ship in time."

"I am quite confident that your bomb is nearly disabled by now."

"There isn't enough time."

"Ionite," Obi-Wan suggested with a smile. "The neutral charge stops timers, and right now, your bomb is most likely surrounded by it."

"Jinn." The fallen Jedi spat the name like a curse as he lunged out, attacking again.

"Actually, the boy," Obi-Wan said, parrying the powerful strike.

"I suppose the brat will get his wish then and become Jinn's dutiful little padawan. I will just have to destroy them both at a later time," Xanatos snarled, sabers still clashing.

"Or maybe you will be dead by the boy's fourteenth life day."

The mere suggestion angered the fallen Jedi and he sprang forward. A powerful Force push from Obi-Wan sent him into the rocky wall. He scrambled to his feet, slow getting up.

"Who are you? You seem familiar," Xanatos asked, gathering himself. "Surely we met in my former life at the Temple … saber class … sparring?"

"I will say only that we have met."

Recovered, Xanatos pressed his attack again, more vicious than before, determined to escape. One strike broke through Obi-Wan's defenses, but the Jedi master managed to avoid the blade that slid dangerously close to his shoulder. The strain of maintaining both heavy shielding and the concentration needed to fight was beginning to wear on him.

At the Force's urging, Obi-Wan let go. He let go of his desire to remain hidden and his fear of destroying the future. Much as he had done dangling in a melting pit on Naboo, he focused on just the moment, and the Living Force swirling around him. Reality came into focus with a great surge of the Force. Qui-Gon's strong presence, life dizzily surging along a dead bond. The duality of sensing his own presence. His younger self's triumph as the bomb was disarmed, and hope for the future. Qui-Gon had called him "Padawan". Anakin's fierce determination and fear as he hurried to his master's side. And from Xanatos, Obi-Wan felt utter shock.

"You!" Xanatos stumbled backwards. "It's not possible … how?"

Obi-Wan took advantage of the distraction, flipping the weapon from the fallen Jedi's hand. He brought the tip of his blade to Xanatos' throat.

"Finish it," Xanatos said. "You all but said that I die."

A slight smile twisted Obi-Wan's lips brought by the peace of new understanding. "Your future, Jinn's, young Obi-Wan's … they are all yet unwritten to you." He paused, taking a good look at this opponent. "But yes, if you continue on this path, your hate and lust for revenge will drive you to a point of no return. The Dark side is a cruel mistress."

Fighting Xanatos was something Obi-Wan remembered vividly from his childhood, his first real exposure to the Dark side of the Force. Somehow, after facing the Sith on Naboo and witnessing firsthand the complete corruption and decay of the Dark side, Xanatos seemed more like a wounded, bitter animal than the lord of darkness he remembered.

"It hasn't consumed you … yet," he offered, not sure why.

"After your apprentice intervened with Jinn …" Xanatos began before hesitating. Conflict warred across his face as though Obi-Wan had managed to tap into a conscience neither knew existed. With steely determination, Xanatos continued. "There is another detonator."

Obi-Wan had thought as much. "Where?"

"The Enrichment Zones – if you are who I sense you are, you know where. If you go now and move quickly, you will have plenty of time. Of course … I won't be here when you get back."

Obi-Wan found his hands trembling. He was uncertain what to do. Everything he had been taught told him to hold on to his prisoner. But, Xanatos had escaped in the past, a past that no longer existed. How would a captive Xanatos affect the future? How would it affect Qui-Gon? Closing his eyes, he sought an answer from the Force, and then hesitantly pulled his saber away.

"Go."

"You're letting me go?" Xanatos asked in obvious shock.

"Go! Before I come to my senses."

Without another word, Xanatos scrambled in the direction of the hangar. Obi-Wan watched the fallen Jedi disappear, his attention finally drawn to the roar of engines behind him. Anakin. He turned as a speeder came to a stop.

"Master!" Anakin cried out. "Are you okay? Where is Xanatos?"

"He escaped," Obi-Wan said.

"We can catch him …"

"No, Padawan," Obi-Wan said. "We need to hurry to the Enrichment Zones."

The trip was made in silence, Obi-Wan still weighing his decision to let the fallen Jedi escape. When Anakin settled the speeder outside the domed structures that made up the Enrichment Zones, Obi-Wan didn't wait for his apprentice to disengage engines. He quickly jumped from the craft and wound his way through the fields to the annex where he had first found the Offworld box as a boy. It still sat there. Obi-Wan opened the lid – a bomb, just as Xanatos had said. However, he had not told the entire truth. There was no timer, no indication it was meant to be anymore than another link in a chain reaction. A light began to flash on what looked like a communications' device, catching the Jedi master's attention.

"You're slow, Master … Kenobi," came a smooth, silky voice.

"I had to gather my apprentice."

"This is where I intended to leave parting words for my old master. Relieved to have disarmed the bomb, he would have gone about collecting the rest of the parts, not knowing I held a remote detonator." Xanatos paused. "I am going to leave Bandomeer now, but I have no doubt we will meet again in our respective futures. I intend to live a long, full life."

"I see," Obi-Wan said softly.

"Keep an eye on your brat," Xanatos said, catching Obi-Wan off guard.

"Anakin?"

"He is different than you or other Jedi, and the 'cruel mistress', as you so eloquently put it, has designs on him." Before Obi-Wan could respond, Xanatos offered a simple, "Farewell."

The transmission shut off, hurried footsteps breaking the silence that followed.

"Did you find it, Master?"

"It's over, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Kamai6 – Not over yet – still plenty of story to tell.

Lightsaber Dancer – Thanks for reading.

pronker – yes, to hear of his imminent demise was news for Xanatos. It remains to be seen how this will affect things. And you have to admit that even evil nasty Xan from JA wasn't as Dark side as a Sith.

Violet Starrider – Thanks for reading and adding my story.

Evarne – I really do enjoy getting inside my characters' heads.

sakura-star-63 – One thing I have loved about this fic is the contrast between teenaged Obi-Wan and Jedi master Obi-Wan.

Hi Hikari No Kaze – I think Qui-gon had to notice something with Obi dropping his shields. As for Xan turning Light, maybe he took a step the other direction, but definitely don't consider him a lightsider again.

Natalie Thropp – Still plenty of story left to tell.

**Chapter 10**

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi kneeled down in the middle of the quarters belonging to Qui-Gon and young Obi-Wan, immersed in the Force and desperately trying to make sense of the last few hours. Anakin had retreated to the hangar with the excuse of finishing repairs on their ship. It was more likely his apprentice needed the release and relaxation that such tedium seemed to bring him.

Obi-Wan heard the door open. A smile broke out across his face. It occurred to him that he was probably the only Jedi to have ever been given the opportunity to sense his own presence in the Force. He opened his eyes to see his young self perched on the sleepcouch carefully watching him. His eyes were automatically drawn to the small braid that dangled over the boy's shoulder.

"So, you are a padawan now."

The boy nodded, still eyeing the Jedi master suspiciously. "And you are … me?"

"I am what you become after twenty years of training and experiences," Obi-Wan answered.

The boy's brows furrowed in confusion before he shook his head. "Great, I don't give straight answers, just like Master Yoda, when I grow up."

Obi-Wan let out a chuckle before saying, "Yes, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"And Anakin is my … your … apprentice?"

"Yes."

The boy shrugged, a wide grin splitting his face. "I like him."

"Just remember that you said that twenty years from now." Obi-Wan stretched his legs out in front of him while studying the boy. Curiosity filled the eyes he saw in the mirror every day. "You must have many questions."

"Just a few days ago, I was going to Agricorps. Now … well." The boy shrugged. "Master Qui-Gon said you may not answer any of my questions."

"There is no harm in asking," Obi-Wan said.

"You left me on the mining platform, knowing I was hurt, knowing how I felt," the boy accused.

"Ah. I am sorry for that. I made sure you were safe – Anakin was watching over you. I wasn't sure how Xanatos would respond if we rescued you right away. You at least learned a lot, didn't you? Most importantly, you learned what ionite was."

"Yeah, I did," the Jedi padawan said, nodding. "Master Qui-Gon and I are leaving on a mission, but I guess you already knew that."

"In some ways, I wish that I was just beginning this journey again," the Jedi master said warmly. "I know it is not one of your strengths now, but be patient with him."

"Master Qui-Gon?"

"Yes. He's been through a lot and is going to need time to get used to you being around."

"I will," the boy said, nodding emphatically.

The door slid open again, the tall form of Qui-Gon stepping inside. He looked back and forth between the two occupants of the room, twin pairs of jeweled eyes looking up expectantly. His gaze settled on the younger of the two. "Will you give us a moment, Padawan?"

"Yes, Master," the boy said, beaming as he slipped from the room.

Qui-Gon brushed against his new apprentice's mind. Obi-Wan was surprised to feel the touch along the bond that had been severed on Naboo. He took a deep breath to still a sudden rush of emotion.

"What are your and Anakin's plans?" Qui-Gon asked, taking the place his apprentice had just vacated.

"The sensors on our ship still detect the anomaly we believe brought us here," Obi-Wan answered. "We are hoping if we go back through, it will send us home."

"I see." Qui-Gon's face scrunched up in a way that Obi-Wan recalled always happened when the Jedi master didn't quite grasp something or believe it would work. "If that plan fails, contact me."

"We will."

Silence stretched between the pair. It was Qui-Gon who finally spoke.

"I don't understand how I almost gave up the opportunity to train that boy and mold him into the Jedi master I have worked with over the past couple of days."

"Be prepared. The task won't be easy." Obi-Wan chuckled. "I am headstrong, reckless – and if you ask my apprentice, you didn't manage to train it out of me." He paused, his thoughts going to the rocky beginning their partnership had. His chest began to ache and he glanced away. "I won't lie. We manage to hurt each other, but we also bring each other immense joy."

"You lose me along the way."

It was a statement, not a question. Obi-Wan looked up sharply, carefully arranging his expression to not further betray his emotions.

"To even have the chance to feel your presence again is something I cherish," Obi-Wan whispered. "There is so much I want to say, but I think Anakin and I have already done enough damage to our timeline."

"You are very preoccupied with the past and the future …"

"Something we never saw eye to eye on, I assure you." Obi-Wan smiled fondly. "Live in the moment – that's what you always told me. But like I said, I was a headstrong pupil."

"Tell me I taught you to at least trust in the Force. Have you stopped to consider why it may have brought you and Anakin here? There is a reason for everything."

Obi-Wan knew he needed to leave before his resolve broke and he confessed everything that was burning in his soul - Melida-Daan, Xanatos' death, Tahl, Naboo, the Sith. "I should go," he said, quickly getting to his feet. He had just made it to the door, when Qui-Gon spoke again.

"Padawan."

The name called in gentle baritone made him pause, shaky on his feet.

"Did I never teach you that mourning was acceptable?"

Obi-Wan drew in another deep breath, fighting against a tight feeling in his throat. "Am I that transparent?" he asked, half-laughing.

"I thought it was strange how easily you trusted me and seemed so comfortable in my company. Whether you realized it or not, your guard was down with me from the moment we met. When I contacted Master Yoda and he said that there was no padawan by the name of Anakin Skywalker, I began to observe and put the pieces together - your comfort around me, your uncanny knowledge of the events happening Bandomeer, the way you wear the Force."

"I was never good at hiding anything from you."

"You haven't answered. Did you allow yourself to grieve?"

"Alone, in my own way, yes," Obi-Wan murmured. "But, I had Anakin to think about."

Obi-Wan slid down to the ground, back resting against the door, and pulled his knees close to his chest. The ache in his chest grew as Qui-Gon sat down beside him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The softly spoken question made Obi-Wan feel like he was sixteen years old again, and Qui-Gon was asking if he wanted to debrief a particularly trying assignment.

"The mission was to a planet called Naboo." He paused, his stomach knotting at even letting that small piece of information slip.

"Go on. That's a good start." The Jedi master's lips twisted into a smile as he glanced around the room. "The universe hasn't collapsed in on itself."

"Our adversary was very skilled, very formidable. We were both tiring in the fight. My connection to the Force was waning. I fell and couldn't catch up to you. We were separated by a force field. I watched, completely helpless, as you were wounded. You died in my arms."

It was a sterile recount, devoid of the Sith, of his giving into anger, dangling for his life, and of Anakin, and the wedge one small boy had driven between them. Obi-Wan paused to wonder for the first time how his younger self would react upon seeing Anakin? It was obvious the boy was fond of his future apprentice. Would it further alter the events on Naboo? So much had been changed already. He knew with certainty that he would not be able to live with himself if he didn't say the words that his heart had been bursting to say from the moment he had seen a very alive Qui-Gon set foot on Bandomeer.

"Wait for me, Master."

It bubbled out freely, and Obi-Wan clapped his hand over his mouth as though the physical action could prevent him from divulging anything else.

"What?"

"Don't run ahead of me," Obi-Wan said firmly, looking straight into Qui-Gon's eyes. "You will understand when the time comes."

"Okay," Qui-Gon said.

"I need to go. Anakin will have the ship ready soon, and we seem …" Obi-Wan slowly shook his head. "We seem bent on changing the past the longer we stay. I have no idea what to expect if we make it back."

"May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi."

"And with you as well, Master Jinn."

Obi-Wan bowed before he tore himself away, pushing past the door. He was well aware that Qui-Gon's watchful gaze lingered on him as he made his way down the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize for not responding to all your wonderful comments. Real life has been brutal lately and I wanted to get this next chapter up as soon as possible.

**Chapter 11**

"_Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

"_Pleased to meet you," the boy beamed. "Wow! You're a Jedi too?"_

_Worry etched the young Jedi's features as he watched Qui-Gon send Anakin away so they could speak privately._

"_It really is him … Anakin."_

"_Yes." Qui-Gon smiled fondly. The boy's appearance was proof of who they had met on Bandomeer so many years before. The Jedi master took a deep breath before addressing the conflict he sensed within his apprentice._

"_What is it, Padawan?"_

"_We need to be careful, Master," Obi-Wan stated with firm conviction. "That thing you just fought – it's what Anakin, the older one, warned me of in the hangar on Bandomeer before he left. It's exactly as he described it."_

"_We will proceed carefully, Padawan."_

_An anguished sigh as Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. "I kept you in my sights the entire time we were on Naboo. I thought we had gotten past the danger."_

Colors swirled, distorted, mixing and mingling like a kaleidoscope as the fabric of time was stretched, bent, and formed into something new. Scenes of change continued to streak by like stars in hyperspace.

"_Master! Master!"_

_Obi-Wan scrambled to his fallen master's side, frustration bubbling over in heated tears. They had been thoroughly warned. Why hadn't Qui-Gon listened? Obi-Wan began to channel healing energy into the dying Jedi's body._

"_It is too late," Qui-Gon said gently. "It's..."_

"_No!" Obi-Wan's lip trembled in denial as the fear that had haunted him since turning twenty-five years of age unfolded before his eyes. "Why? Why did you run ahead?"_

"_Had to protect you – the Force willed it." Qui-Gon reached up and wiped tears from the young man's cheek. "You will train Anakin – you know that."_

"_Yes, Master," Obi-Wan whispered. "I will train him."_

"_Proud … so proud of you."_

_Grief crashed in on Obi-Wan as he sensed his master's life force dim before fading into darkness._

A hushed cry of "No, Master," brushed against Anakin's consciousness.

He began to stir from his light sleep. The chairs in the healers' ward were barely comfortable for sitting, let alone sleeping. He shifted to find some semblance of comfort when he thought he heard the voice again. Eyes blinking open, he looked around the room. Obi-Wan lay where he had for two weeks, still, except for rapid movement beneath his eyelids. The healers were baffled as to why the Jedi master had not regained consciousness.

"Anakin?" came a hoarse call.

The Jedi padawan nearly tripped as he hurriedly stumbled to the cot and his master's side.

"Master?" he asked with shaky relief.

Obi-Wan turned his head to look at him. "Where are we? What happened?"

"We flew back into the anomaly – you remember that much, don't you?" Anakin held his breath until Obi-Wan nodded. The last thing he wanted was to find that his master had no memory of the events on Bandomeer. "Even with the repairs I made, the ship couldn't handle it the second time around," he continued. "We crash-landed on Bandomeer."

"I vaguely remember that," Obi-Wan groaned.

"You were injured badly. You've been unconscious for two weeks."

"And you look like you've been sleeping in a chair for two weeks."

Anakin laughed, relieved his master's sense of humor was still intact. "Yeah, mostly."

"I feel like I have been reliving the past – maybe I was."

"What do you mean, Master?"

"Dreams, possibly visions. I've seen glimpses from my life, different from how I remember it. I don't know if the Force was showing me changes in those events. It will take a lot of meditation to sort through everything." Obi-Wan took a deep breath. Even the lingering warmth and pleasant memories of seeing his master alive again were not a potent enough salve to sooth a dead bond. "Qui-Gon still died on Naboo," the Jedi master murmured half as a statement, half as a question.

Anakin bit down on his lip, fighting against pent up frustration and anger. He had gone against his master's wishes and told a thirteen year old boy what he thought would help, but they should have told Qui-Gon. No, Obi-Wan should have told Qui-Gon.

"Yes," Anakin said in a whisper.

Eyes slid shut as a silent war was waged on Obi-Wan's face. The Force descended down like a veil around the Jedi. Anakin caught a brief glimpse of grief before his master's face morphed into Jedi calm.

"No!" Anakin shouted.

"Padawan?"

Anakin watched the tremble of Obi-Wan's hand, the uneasy movement of his throat as he swallowed. Still, nothing in the Force. With his own hands, he directed his master's face toward him. "Don't hide from me," he demanded.

"Anakin, what are you talking about ..?"

Anakin clenched his jaw, knowing he was teetering on the edge of insubordination. That didn't usually matter to him, but this was too important, and he needed Obi-Wan to see that he wasn't just being unruly. He took a deep, calming breath and lowered his voice. "Do you know what it is like to live with someone who is emotionless? To sometimes feel like what I have inside is going to overrun me and swallow me whole, but think the only person I trust would never understand? I mean, you showed no emotion … even at your own master's funeral."

"Padawan …"

"Listen!" he barked, then more softly. "Listen, please." Another deep breath. "On Bandomeer, I saw into the poorly shielded mind and soul of a boy who was just like I was. He struggled with anger, with fear, with uncertainty. I know that you feel. You just seem bent on hiding it from me. You have from the beginning, and I don't understand why."

"Jedi feel. I have never taught you otherwise." Obi-Wan dropped his gaze, breaking the forced eye contact. "After Naboo, you were allowed, expected even, to be an emotional young boy who had just had his world turned upside down. I, on the other hand, was thrust into knighthood and expected to act accordingly. You had just been entrusted to my care. How could I let you peek at my thoughts, into my soul, and see my struggles and all the ugliness that needed to be released to the Force?"

"I'm seventeen now. I can take it."

"Are you so sure, Young One?"

Anakin considered his master's words for a moment, sensing that his master might even grant his request. Was he ready for the answer to questions he had entertained for so long? "Yes, Master. Please," he answered. "Why are you so distant?"

Obi-Wan seemed to brace himself before speaking. "I couldn't let you know that your new master had misgivings about you being trained along with the Council – I told Qui-Gon it was dangerous to train you. I couldn't tell you that you rubbed a raw spot on my heart because my own master disowned me in front of the entire Council because he wanted to train you; that Qui-Gon's final thoughts were of you and not of the twelve years I had spent at his side; that I blamed myself for his death – if I had been faster, not fallen, not given into my anger." Obi-Wan shook his head, still avoiding eye contact. "None of it was your fault," he murmured. "You had lost the one who had promised to care for you and make you a Jedi, and were given a master who felt more like a selfish, self-pitying brat than a Jedi."

Some of the words hurt, and Anakin felt the tug of insecurity that often plagued him. Obi-Wan had taken him as a learner to fulfill a promise to Qui-Gon, but he had always wondered if his master truly wanted him around. He pushed his own selfish doubts aside, focusing instead on what his master had said, imagining it was the boy he had met on Bandomeer speaking. In this new light, the carefully chosen words made his chest ache. They told the story of a boy who had placed all his hope and devotion in Qui-Gon's hands only to have it betrayed before the Council, who had been willing to die by blowing himself up in a dusty mine to save a master he would later be to be unable save, who had dreamed of nothing more than being a Jedi knight only to be rushed past his knighthood into being a master, and who had gone from being so preoccupied with himself only to call thinking of his self his greatest failing.

"I never realized you had hurt so much," was all Anakin could bring himself to say.

"Of course it hurt to lose him, Anakin. I warned him before we left Bandomeer, you know?" Obi-Wan confessed softly. "I warned him to not run ahead. He still did."

A single tear slid down Obi-Wan's cheek, drawing Anakin's complete, undivided attention. Was Obi-Wan actually crying? He knew he was staring when Obi-Wan suddenly reached up to wipe the betraying moisture from his face. Anakin caught his hand.

"My mother taught me that it was okay to cry, and it is something I still believe."

A second tear tumbled free. Anakin finally released his master's hand. Obi-Wan hurriedly reached up to wipe his eyes, still clearly uncomfortable at being so vulnerable in front of his apprentice.

"You were so set on not changing the timeline. Why?" Anakin asked.

"The timeline was already changed, and Qui-Gon asked me what had happened. I will always be his padawan, and I could never hide anything from him. As to why." Obi-Wan began to pick at a loose thread on the blanket covering him. "Obviously there were personal reasons. And then …" He paused, brows furrowing in concentration. "I was so young and inexperienced still when I began training you. A knight usually takes at the bare minimum two or three years before considering the responsibility of an apprentice. In retrospect, I see so many mistakes I made. I feel like Qui-Gon could have given you so much more. There are so many times I've had questions in training you – things I know the Council wouldn't understand, but he would."

"But, you've been a good master," Anakin quickly assured him.

"Since we are being honest, is that how you really feel?" Obi-Wan asked, meeting his apprentice's gaze.

Anakin felt heat rise up into his cheeks and guilt balling into a knot in his stomach. Lashing out at what he did not understand, he had made his feelings on Obi-Wan's inadequacy as a master quite vocal on several occasions.

"I have spent a lot of time comparing you to this perfect idea I had of Qui-Gon as a master," the young man admitted softly. "Having spent some time around him, has …"

"Shattered the perfect image?" Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. "We are all human and flawed, not one of us perfect."

"I'm so sorry, Master," Anakin said with what he realized was genuine regret. "I wish there was a way to start everything over?"

"What has happened is in the past. Neither of us can take it back. However, we can change from here on," Obi-Wan said softly. "I was just a little older than you when Qui-Gon and I agreed to a fresh start."

"I would like that."

"So would I."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples, obviously worn and exhausted.

"Master? Why do you think Qui-Gon ran ahead? I mean, he knew he would die."

"I don't know for certain," Obi-Wan said in a voice thick with emotion. "Most likely, he felt the Force moving him on, and he would have obediently and gladly followed the Force to his death."

"I see." Anakin knew he would have to think on that later, maybe even meditate. "So what do we do now?" he asked. "You said you had visions, but how do we know what may have changed?"

"We need to do some research on past missions I had with Qui-Gon and our past missions, especially to see if Xanatos shows up anywhere. There is little we can do about any changes, but it would be good to try to limit the number of surprises."

"I can start in the Archives," Anakin said with a smile. "I don't see Bant letting you out of here for some time. You look awful."

Anakin jumped up and started for the door, feeling for the first time that he had truly connected with his master.

"Padawan. First, go get some rest in your own bed. You don't look so good yourself, and we do have time."

"Yes, Master."


	12. Chapter 12

Jedi Angel001 – The Force works in mysterious and drastic ways. I mean, I call sucking them back in time pretty drastic – but effective.

charliebrown1234 – At the end of chapter 10, Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon they were going to fly back into the anomaly to see if it would take them back to their time. Poor old ship didn't hold together the second time, so they crashed on Bandomeer in their own time.

Obiwan456- Thanks for reading. This new connection and openness between them will make a big difference in the trials they will face in their future.

pronker – I think that admitting that both he and Qui-Gon were flawed is something that Obi-Wan needed to move on. Perhaps just as much as Anakin, Obi-Wan thought Qui-Gon would have been a perfect master. They were both living in that shadow.

Hikari Urania – I hated to have to let Qui-Gon die. It would have been easy to say that the trip back in time solved that, but the muse demanded that certain part of canon stick.

Kamai6 – Thanks so much.

**Chapter 12**

Anakin quickly walked the corridors of the Jedi Temple, making his way toward the Healers' Ward. He stepped through the main doors, shuddering at the overpowering smell of bacta and a host of bad memories he had gained over his eight years as a Jedi apprentice. It seemed that when home at the Temple they spent more time here than in their own quarters.

"Hi, Bant," he said as he passed the Mon Calamari healer. He clutched the bag he was carrying a little closer to his body so she couldn't see inside, hoping she didn't notice the gesture.

"Hi, Anakin," she answered. "Your master is awake and making a nuisance of himself, as usual. He has already asked to be discharged twice this morning."

Anakin let out a chuckle. Even the dignified Master Kenobi could be a pest in the Healers' Ward. It seemed to bring out the worst in everyone. "I was actually hoping for you to let him go. He's awake now. Is something wrong?"

Large silver eyes filled with concern. A finned hand reached to rest on the padawan's shoulder. "Anakin, he was out for a long time. And …" She shook her head, frowning. "I was talking to him yesterday after you left. I am worried about some memory gaps I am noticing."

"Memory gaps?" Anakin asked in a voice raised slightly in pitch.

"I was reminding him of something that happened when we were both still padawans. He seemed to have no memory of it, so I started to mention other things. Some he knew, some he didn't. I want to run a few more scans and tests." A call from down the corridor quickly captured her attention. "I have to go. We can talk more later, okay?"

Anakin nodded, quickly continuing on until he came to his master's room. He waited until the door slid shut behind him before letting out an exaggerated sigh.

"Problems, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin dropped the satchel he was carrying on the floor beside the bed.

"Memory gaps? Bant is never going to let you out of here," Anakin groaned as he flopped down in the chair where he had spent the better part of two weeks.

"It started out as a pleasant enough chat, and then it began to feel like an interrogation. I tried to improvise, blame it on tiredness, but it was clear I knew nothing she was talking about." Obi-Wan took a deep breath, exhaling as he released any frustration he was feeling into the Force. Anakin sometimes envied how easily Obi-Wan seemed to just let go and move on to the next task at hand. "We best find out the extent of the damage. Did you get everything from the Archives?"

"Yes, Master. And you will be happy to know that some things haven't changed. Master Nu still hates me."

"I am sure she doesn't hate you, Anakin," Obi-Wan chided.

"She was my shadow from the moment I entered the Archives, treating me like I was doing something wrong."

"You were doing nothing wrong," Obi-Wan was quick to assure him. "You had my permission to be there. I contacted her and said that you were coming to download a copy of all archived mission reports from my apprenticeship."

"Yeah, well she didn't like it." Anakin looked back to the door. He didn't sense Bant or any of the other healers nearby. A lopsided grin crossed his face as he reached into the bag. "I went out to Dex's early this morning and got you something," he announced proudly, pulling two carefully wrapped muja muffins from his bag. "I know they are your favorite."

"Oh, thank the Force. I think they are trying to starve me."

Anakin watched with delight as Obi-Wan bit into one of the muffins. A content sigh escaped the Jedi master's lips. He knew his little gift would raise his master's spirits.

"So where should we start?" Anakin asked, handing a datapad to Obi-Wan.

"At the beginning, where else?" Obi-Wan mumbled, dipping his head in apology for speaking with his mouth half-full. Anakin resisted the urge to laugh as the image of a much younger Obi-Wan doing the same thing flashed before his eyes.

"This is going to take a while," Anakin groaned as he perused the lengthy list. "Didn't you and Master Qui-Gon ever get vacation time?"

"About as much as we get, Padawan."

They skimmed through the beginning missions of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Leave it to his master to start off with a bang. The kid was mind-wiped. Thankfully it failed, but his penchant for getting into trouble continued.

The first real change in the timeline occurred on the fateful mission to Melida-Daan, where Qui-Gon had dragged his kicking and screaming apprentice back to the Temple instead of leaving him on the war-torn planet.

"I told him to be patient," Obi-Wan mused. "I wonder what happened there without me. Did things get better or worse? Cerasi … she could still be alive …"

Obi-Wan allowed his thoughts to trail off. Anakin made a mental note to ask one of his master's friends about Cerasi, then shook the idea from his head and decided to test his mentor's newfound openness. He took a deep breath. "Who was Cerasi?"

"One of the 'Young' I stayed to help on Melida-Daan. She was a good friend, brave and fearless," he said with obvious fondness. "She was caught in crossfire, attempting to bring peace to her people and died."

The door chimed. It was quite a sight to see Obi-Wan bundle up the remaining muffin and shove it back into the bag, quickly brushing any crumbs from the sheets as though trying to not get caught. Anakin got up when all was clear and opened the door. A tall Jedi swept past him into the room, casting him a friendly glance. "Hello, Anakin. Maida and I just got back. We heard that your master finally decided to wake up."

The Jedi looked past Anakin's shoulder to Obi-Wan, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Looks like you owe me a drink, maybe … no, at least two for this."

Anakin was confused. The knight obviously knew him and his master, but Anakin could not remember ever meeting him before, and he was usually good with names and faces. The name, Maida, sounded familiar – an agemate of his that he remembered going to Agricorps. He had been sad to see her go. Anakin turned to his master for clarification on who the visitor might be, only to see that Obi-Wan had turned as pale as the strange Jedi's shocking white hair.

"What's wrong Oafy, you look like you just saw a ghost?"

A flash of biting emotion reached out to Anakin through his bond with his master. Whoever this was, he was causing Obi-Wan distress. That meant he had to go. Anakin was just about to show the intruder out the door, when his master stopped him, nodding that he was ready to continue.

"Bruck … seriously, that awful nickname was one thing when we were adolescents, but I can't believe you are childish enough to continue using it."

The white-haired knight stared dumb-founded, as though he had just been slapped. He then poked his head back out in the hallway. "Bant?" he called worriedly. "I think you should check Obi-Wan's head again. He's acting a bit strange."

Bant stepped into the room. Worry once again reached her eyes as she checked the Jedi master over. "Maybe I should limit visitors," she murmured.

"I am fine," Obi-Wan assured her. She studied him, a skeptical frown creasing her features. Then, she offered a stern, "behave," to both Obi-Wan and Bruck before scurrying back out the door.

"Thanks for getting me into trouble," Bruck sulked.

"You're the one that called for her," Obi-Wan shot back quickly with a slight edge to his voice.

Anakin was at a loss for how to help his mentor. The room settled into tense silence. Bruck finally spoke softly, deep hurt evident in his voice. "You act like you don't even know me … as though all you remember is the horrible bully I once was. That was a long time ago."

"I am sorry," Obi-Wan said. "I am finding that I have some … memory gaps."

"You can't seriously tell me that you don't remember the mission that landed us on the third moon of Ket'sel?"

Obi-Wan nodded negatively. "Not at the moment."

"We were both twenty years old and still did not tolerate each other in any sense of the word. Our masters and the Council, in their questionable wisdom, decided to send us on a solo mission together. We crashed before even arriving," Bruck rattled off before pausing. "Any of this sounding familiar?"

Obi-Wan nodded negatively, earning a frustrated sigh.

"We were both injured pretty badly and had to work together to survive. We decided we would start a tradition if we made it off that moon. Whoever ended up in the Healers' Ward after a mission had to buy the other a drink."

Obi-Wan's face was still blank, sad Anakin might say. "That's not a memory I hold," he whispered.

The sound of someone clearing his throat interrupted them. Master Yoda was standing in the doorway. "Excuse me, Master Chun. Speak to Obi-Wan I must."

"Of course, Master." Bruck bowed politely. He turned to leave, glancing back briefly to say, "Just because your brain is scrambled, it doesn't let you off the hook. You owe me a drink when you get out of here, Obi-Wan."

"I would enjoy the chance to catch up on old times," Obi-Wan answered with a shaky smile.

The door slid shut. Master Yoda studied both Jedi. As the revered master closed his eyes, Anakin could sense a probe through the Force.

"Feels different around you both the Force does." His gaze shifted back and forth between the Jedi, expectantly.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked casually. Anakin coughed, trying not to laugh at his master's attempt to play dumb. It was useless to try to hide anything from Master Yoda, but he also suspected his master already knew this.

"Hmph." Yoda let out a disgruntled sigh. "When brought to the Temple your padawan was, already heard the name, Anakin Skywalker I had. Qui-Gon inquired about a Padawan Skywalker, from Bandomeer. Questioned him alone I did before you returned to Naboo. Told me you both had met a Jedi Master Kenobi from the future on that mission. It was Bandomeer you crashed on, was it not?"

"We traveled to the past, Master Yoda. I don't understand how," Obi-Wan admitted, almost relieved. "I believe some of the past we knew was changed."

"Remember Master Chun you do not, I think," Yoda suggested.

"When I was thirteen years old, Qui-Gon's former apprentice, Xanatos, devised a plan to destroy the Temple and murder you. He recruited inside help ... Bruck. I was forced to duel Bruck in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He slipped and fell to his death," Obi-Wan voiced with quiet regret, drawing a startled glance from his apprentice.

"Heard from Xanatos we have not since Bandomeer."

"Nothing?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

"No plots to destroy the Temple, no attempts at murder. A legitimate and prosperous company Offworld has become." Yoda nodded his head, his face creasing into a pensive frown. "As for Master Chun, good friends you are. Worried he has been, a nuisance, calling from his mission to check on your progress. Talk to him, share this you should."

"I will, Master."

"Overwhelming to you are these changes in your past?"

"That is what we are trying to sort out now, Master. We don't even know what has changed," Obi-Wan said. "I have had visions over the past weeks while unconscious, but no opportunity to sort them out. Any sort of deep meditation seems to set my monitors off." The Jedi master let out a frustrated sigh. "I keep hoping to understand why it was that the Force sent us back in time."

"Hmmm," Yoda murmured, studying them both again with the hint of a smile. "Strained your bond as master and apprentice had grown. Sense I do that along brighter paths both your futures lie. Hope I see, where once uncertainty there was."

The small master turned to go, leaving the pair to think on his words. Anakin had to wonder. He knew that he and his master had grown distant, but had their relationship really been bad enough for the Force to go through the trouble of altering time? Yoda paused at the door, seemingly pleased with the trouble he had stirred and questions he had raised. "Talk to Healer Bant I will and explain, tell her time away from this place you need," he said. "But, tell her about the muja muffins I will not."


	13. Chapter 13

Hikari Urania – I like writing Yoda best when he speaks in riddles and has a sense of humor. I also like to think that given time if Bruck lived, he would have had to eventually resolve his rivalry with Obi-Wan (or in this case, forced into resolving).

SkywalkerForceChick – Thanks so much for dropping in to review. I took the approach of this time travel with Obi-Wan and Anakin having their original memories and no memories of the altered timeline. It does add some mystery for our guys.

Obiwan456 - Yoda knows all – really, Obi-Wan should know that by now.

Hi Hikari No Kaze - These changes you are seeing will have a ripple effect in the events we know. Some more of what we know will be affected by the changes in our characters.

mtfrosty - Some things have changed. Not having Xanatos plot means that he did not recruit Bruck, something that had led to Bruck's death in the original timeline. Some other changes came in just the basic relationship. I think that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were closer starting off simply because Qui-Gon had seen what Obi-Wan would become.

pronker - I love portraying Bant as a real "mother hen" sort of character, especially when it comes to Obi-Wan. I imagine he is too stubborn to listen to anyone else.

Jedi Angel001 – There are really no memories for Obi-Wan to get back. I chose a take on time travel where the ones who traveled to the past (Obi and Ani) still retain their memories of original timeline events but do not experience the changes. It is easier for Obi-Wan to say he doesn't have a memory of it than to say that he did not experience it.

charliebrown1234 – The endpoint I have in mind is actually well past ROTS events.

maraudersbanana – Of course Yoda would know what Obi-Wan was trying to hide.

MobiObi – The fact that the experience on Bandomeer has changed Obi-Wan and Anakin will continue to affect how they interact in present and future events.

Kamai6 – Like I said to another reviewer, Master Yoda has to have a good sense of humor.

**Chapter 13**

"Padawan Skywalker is here to see you," the young woman at the reception desk said over the intercom.

"Yes, yes. Send him right in," a familiar voice replied.

Anakin had wondered if anything had changed regarding his friendship with the Supreme Chancellor and had been hesitant to contact him. Any doubts had been dissuaded when the Jedi padawan began to receive messages. As usual, a warm, fatherly smile stretched across the older man's face as Anakin made his way into the large office space.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin addressed, offering a polite bow.

"Have a seat, my boy. It has been some time since I saw you last. I was beginning to worry about you."

"I am sorry, Sir, for not returning your messages. Our ship crashed on our last mission. My master was wounded and has been unconscious for two weeks. I wanted to make sure he was well before I left."

"I heard of Master Kenobi's misfortune. Of course you would want to stay and watch over him," the politician crooned. "Once again, it was fortunate he had you there to save him and bring him home."

Anakin hesitated before speaking softly, in a voice that lacked his usual arogance. "We could have both been killed, but I managed to keep the crash from being worse than it could have been."

"Of course you did," Palpatine cut in. "As I have told you, you are destined for greatness."

A sick feeling settled into Anakin's gut. He had sat in this office so many times, listening as the aging politician belittled his master and fed him stories about how he was greater than Obi-Wan. In fact, he had eagerly soaked in words he desperately wanted to hear. His mind thought back to that moment in a Bandomeer hangar when he had fallen prey to Xanatos' carefully twisted words.

"_He is a great Jedi master and does his best with such a … difficult apprentice."_

"_Yet, still too small for you," Xanatos suggested. "You desire more?"_

Chancellor Palpatine's words felt like a similar poison seeping into his mind, promising him something more. It was not a padawan's place to criticize or second-guess his master. Anakin had always known that in fact, but for the first time, it rang true to him in meaning.

"Is anything wrong, Anakin? You seem troubled," Palpatine asked in a gentle voice. "Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Anakin actually had been eager to share about their trip back in time, certain the chancellor of anyone would believe him. Now, there was something in the Force, warning him to be cautious. Had he felt it around the chancellor before and ignored it? The whole trip to Bandomeer had him wondering if he had ever truly listened to the Force at all before returning. He realized that he was staring past the older man, concentrating on the lines of traffic outside the window. Palpatine was expecting an answer.

"No, I am not troubled … perhaps a bit distracted … still worried about Master Obi-Wan," Anakin mumbled shyly. "On this mission … my master and I really connected like never before. For the first time since becoming his apprentice, I feel like I am finally beginning to understand him."

"That's good news," Palpatine said in a flat voice. "It's what you have always wanted."

"It is." Anakin beamed at the recognition of this simple fact. Connecting with Obi-Wan was something that always had been missing from his life, a void that never quite seemed to be filled. It was what he had always wanted.

The intercom beeped. "Senator Ge is here to see you," came an aide's voice.

"I will be with him in just a moment." Palpatine smiled broadly at Anakin. "I am afraid I have yet another appointment."

"Of course, Sir," Anakin said as he stood. "You are a busy man and gracious with your time to speak with me."

"I am always glad for your company, and I hope to see you again soon."

Anakin bowed hastily. He had just about reached the door when Palpatine spoke again. "I would advise you to be careful, my friend."

"What do you mean?"

"Near death experiences have a way of temporarily changing people." Palpatine's features twisted into a concerned frown as he heaved a dramatic sigh. "I would hate for you to place your hope in your master only to have him grow distant again. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I will be careful, Sir."

Anakin fled from the office. A sense that he could only describe as 'wrong' clogged his soul. Obi-Wan wasn't just weary after some near-death experience. There had plenty of those in their time together and it had never before prompted this sort of closeness. Anakin felt burdened with the need to talk to someone, and knew he would find that someone at home.

Obi-Wan practically ran to greet the door. The person on the other side observed him slightly for a moment before Obi-Wan's face split into a grin. In a gesture very unconventional for him, he reached out and gathered Garen Muln into a bone-crushing embrace.

"It is good to see you. Please say that you are still my best friend."

"Last I checked," Garen answered, slightly bewildered by his friend's strange behavior. "Did something happen I should know about? I mean, besides you being comatose."

"I had a rather long afternoon meal with Bruck Chun today," Obi-Wan offered, waiting to see Garen's reaction.

"I figured that would happen."

Garen seemed completely unfazed, as though this was very normal for Obi-Wan to say. Obi-Wan realized that it was normal, for this Garen. He was just going to have to adjust to the fact that, inconceivable as it may seem, he and Bruck were now good friends.

"After being out for two weeks, you definitely owed him a drink or two," Garen added

"It just seems so odd," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Should I call Bant?" Garen asked, showing the first signs of concern. "You're not exactly acting like yourself."

"No, no bringing Bant into this anymore." Obi-Wan groaned as he sat down on the sofa, motioning for Garen to sit across from him. "What I am about to tell you will make it sound like I have gone mad. I am not, though. You can ask both Bant and Master Yoda."

"Okay, what is it?" Garen asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"On our last mission, Anakin and I went back in time … to the past … to Bandomeer when I was thirteen and there with Qui-Gon."

Garen sat still for a moment. "I can see why you would want to preface that with not having lost your sanity." He continued to watch Obi-Wan, waiting for the laughter that would signify this was all a bizarre joke. When met with only his friend's serene, serious gaze, Garen said, "You're dead serious, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Wow," Garen breathed out. "I mean, how are you doing? Seeing Master Qui-Gon again … wow … that must have been hard. Did him and … you … know … you … were there?"

"Anakin and I altered some events," Obi-Wan admitted. "As a result, some of the past as we knew it has changed. I have been looking through old mission reports to see changes in events, but am finding that it is not preparing me for changes in relationships."

"Let me guess. You and Bruck were never friends in your previous past," Garen suggested.

"We never had the chance to see if we could grow beyond our rivalry. Bruck died when we were thirteen years old," Obi-Wan said softly, simultaneously regretful over an event that happened so long ago and glad it did not happen in this new timeline.

"Well, that had to be a bit of shock." Garen stretched his arms up, folding his hands behind his head as he slouched back in his chair and propped his feet up on the tea table. Obi-Wan grimaced at that dusty soles of his friend's boots and their close proximity to his cup of tea – at least Garen was still Garen. "You're still friends with Bant, Reeft, and I. Quinlan Vos and you catch up when you run into each other. And then, of course, there is Siri."

"Have I ever confided in you anything that I should know about her?" Obi-Wan asked hesitantly.

"Only that you love her, and that you at one point entertained the idea of leaving the Order with her. Ultimately, you felt that you had a destiny you could not ignore at Master Qui-Gon's side. You and Siri both remain good friends."

"No changes there," Obi-Wan said softly. "Maybe there will be no more surprises."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I still don't know what a living, Jedi master Bruck Chun, and his padawan, who would have gone to Agricorps, and also a living Xanatos, will do to the galaxy."

"Maybe whatever happens will be for the better," Garen reasoned.

The door burst open. Anakin stomped in, obviously agitated.

"I'll slip out. We'll talk more later," Garen whispered, clapping a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder before making a quick exit.

"Padawan, what's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

"I went to see Chancellor Palpatine, and it was all wrong," was all the teenager could manage to say. His confusion was clearly evident through a bond that was now stronger and more open.

"Perhaps your relationship has changed from what you remember. It is possible," Obi-Wan suggested.

"No, Master. It's me that's changed and he didn't seem to like." Anakin began to pace, running his hands through his hair as he spoke. "I mean, shouldn't someone who has said that he's my friend have been happy when I told him that my relationship with you was somehow closer, what I've always longed for?"

"You didn't tell him about going to the past …"

Anakin stopped, throwing his hands out emphatically. "I wanted to, but it didn't feel right. How the whole visit felt in the Force made my skin crawl."

"Padawan, sit down here."

Anakin took a seat on the sofa next to Obi-Wan. The Jedi master took a deep breath, hoping Anakin would be as accepting of blunt honestly as he had been in the Healer's Ward. "I may not be the best one to give you guidance on this."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust politicians in general, and have never trusted Chancellor Palpatine's intentions toward you. I have stepped back because the friendship seemed to give you something you needed, but have not enjoyed the fact that you seem to be able to talk to him, and not to me."

"You've been jealous?" Anakin asked in shock.

"Jealous is a very … strong word, Padawan, and a sentiment unbecoming of a Jedi master," Obi-Wan said sternly, and somewhat defensively. "However, I feel that his influence has been a detriment to our bond as master and padawan."

"You were jealous," Anakin accused once again, laughing this time.

"If that's what you must tell yourself," Obi-Wan muttered softly with an exaggerated roll of his eyes that made Anakin laugh even more.

"I was thinking," Obi-Wan said, interrupting the laughter at his expense. "I would like to go away for while … the two of us, but I wanted to talk to you and see how you felt before I made the request to the Council."

"Where would we go? A mission?"

"No, no, actually take some leave for a change – time away from here and everything. It would only be for a month at the most. There is a place Qui-Gon used to take me, where the Living Force is strong. We could concentrate on rebuilding our bond, training, and just have some time without the pressures of the galaxy."

"You are talking about somewhere with no technology, aren't you?" Anakin asked flatly.

"That is usually the point of getting away," Obi-Wan challenged, raising one eyebrow at the terror his apprentice seemed to have at such an idea. "If you fear I will be such boring company, you can bring a few projects to work on."

"Just in case I need to work on something to focus."

"Of course," Obi-Wan answered with a knowing smile before giving his apprentice's braid a gentle tug. "You start packing, I will go explain our request to Master Yoda."


	14. Chapter 14

Obiwan456 – I like Anakin better when he thinks through a little more. He really is capable of it. As for Siri, she will not be making an appearance here, although I do have other Siriwan I might post at a later time.

pronker – I think it is very good that Palpatine is in the dark about the little trip to the past. Also, good that he doesn't sense how different the Force feels around master and padawan.

Jedi Angel001 – I think they both know they have reconnected, but now need the time to solidify this new bond.

maraudersbanana – I think that bonding time will give them the strength they need to face the challenges that will be coming.

Evarne – I think Obi-Wan and Anakin more so came to the realization that there were problems. I think they know that this is a new start and it will take time to build trust. As for changing his mind, I think Anakin showed this capacity in the movies. He made the transition from believing Sith to be evil to becoming a Sith and then back to the light to save Luke again.

Reader1148 – Thanks for dropping in to review.

charliebrown1234 – I probably could handle this all with an epilogue or something, but no point in going through great lengths to change circumstances and then not let my readers see my vision of where this all ends up.

**Chapter 14**

~Two years later~

Though the wind cut through the night air with a biting chill, the sand beneath Obi-Wan was still warm from being baked all day by scorching twin suns. Other than the occasional howl in the distance, the only sound breaking the silence was the shuddering sobs of a boy grieving his mother.

"_Dreams pass in time."_

Those words had brought Obi-Wan so much comfort as a child when he had awakened from a nightmare. He could still almost hear them as spoken in his master's soothing baritone. Right now, however, they rang hollow in his mind. Though he had never had visions of the future in the form of dreams, he was aware that they did occur. He should have listened when Anakin first confided. If not then, he should have certainly taken notice when the dreams grew in frequency and became increasingly disturbing. Instead, he had offered words of comfort, only acting when his apprentice had descended into panicked restlessness.

Thank the Force he had not left Anakin by himself. Though the Council had not agreed, Obi-Wan had sensed that he should not allow Anakin to escort Senator Amidala to Naboo alone. It was Bruck and his padawan's willingness to give up leave time and investigate an assassination attempt on the senator that had allowed him to follow feelings that had served him well. He was here, in this moment, his apprentice an inconsolable heap exhausting powerful emotion in his master's arms.

"_They're animals, Master!"_

"_Jedi only take lives in self defense, Padawan," Obi-Wan urged, afraid his words were falling on the deaf ears of one consumed with rage._

"_They will only kill again - take someone else's mother, father, sister, or brother," the angry young man spat out, oblivious to the danger his own soul was in at the moment._

"_It is not our place to be judge, jury, and executioner," Obi-Wan said, grabbing on to his apprentice's arms. _

"_Let me go, Master!"_

Obi-Wan had tackled his apprentice. Though every muscle in his body had screamed in protest as the Chosen One had struggled and kicked against his grip, he had not let go, holding on with sheer stubbornness, something telling him he would lose his apprentice if he did not win this battle. Rage and anger had ultimately given way to tears. Obi-Wan was aware that his tunics were now soaked where Anakin's head was resting. The young man's hands were fisted in the folds of fabric, clutching on as though his life depended on it.

"I am so sorry, Padawan," Obi-Wan finally said, the first words he had spoken since the struggle had ended. He loosened his embrace to show he was now comforting instead of fighting and rested his head on soft, damp spikes.

"Why did she have to die?" came a muffled, hollow voice. "Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have."

Anakin had tried, that was for certain. Obi-Wan still remembered the healing energy his apprentice had forced into his mother's dying body with urgency and desperation. It reminded him so much of the futile attempt he had made to heal his own master. Just as then, it had been too late.

This was one of those times when Obi-Wan wished that Qui-Gon were here. He could really use advice. Instead, he was alone in the middle of a desert with questions best left to the wisest of the Order. As he tried to form cohesive thought, it was almost as though he could feel a hint of his old master's presence assuring him that he was not alone.

"I don't know why, Padawan," Obi-Wan finally said. "People die, even those we love. Sometimes there is nothing we can do about it. The Force is a mighty ally, but even as Jedi we are not all-powerful."

"I should be. I am the Chosen One, Master," Anakin sobbed bitterly. "I am supposed to be the most powerful Jedi ever. Shouldn't I be able to keep people from dying?"

"The mysteries of the Force are vast. The truth is, Anakin, I don't know all you will be capable of one of these days. Right now, you are young and the burden of determining that is too much for you."

"I will … I will learn to stop people from dying." Anakin shifted and looked up at Obi-Wan with haunted, tear-filled eyes. "I will learn to keep you from dying, Master."

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Padawan," Obi-Wan warned. He kept his tone gentle, but firm. "When we begin to think that we can exercise our will over the Force, use it instead of allowing it to work through us, then we begin to crave power. That can lead us to the Dark side as quickly as anger and hate." Anakin began to look away. Obi-Wan caught his chin, directing it up so that he still had the young man's attention. "Part of loving is learning that we must let go. It is the difference between love and attachment. We cannot hold someone here longer than their time. That sort of desire to conquer death is born out of fear."

"It hurts, Master," Anakin said, his breath hitching as he tried to not start crying again.

"I know it hurts," Obi-Wan soothed.

"No, you don't understand," Anakin snapped back with a flare of anger returning to his voice. "She was my mother."

"I spent twelve years at Qui-Gon's side, Padawan," Obi-Wan countered. "He was there every time I was ill or injured, every time I was sad or happy, every time I had a question or a bad dream. He was always there. He was as much a father to me as a mentor. Then one day, he was gone. Every award I had ever won for superior swordsmanship, the praise I had received from instructors for wisdom and ability beyond my years, every mark of advancement I had achieved – all of it seemed worthless at that moment because it was not able to save him. I do understand, Padawan." Obi-Wan paused for moment, taking a deep breath. "You feel like your heart will burst out of your chest, that you would give anything for it to have been you instead."

White-knuckled fingers released their death grip on Obi-Wan's tunics. "What do I do now?" the young man asked.

"First, we lay your mother to rest in whatever your stepfather's customs are. We remember that she was a beautiful and strong woman who endured a life of slavery and lived the latter of her days free and loved, that she saw her son enjoy the better life she had wanted for him. Then, although it will be hard, you continue the path before you. Don't forget her, but make her proud with the rest of your life."

Anakin looked up. His eyes narrowed as he gauged what his master had said.

"Are you ready to take your mother home?"

At a slow nod, Obi-Wan completely released his hold on his apprentice. Anakin stood up slowly and walked over to where his mother's body was resting on the ground. He picked up the cloak-wrapped form and carried it to the speeder. Obi-Wan stood. Pins and needles tingled through his legs, his limbs complaining that he had been sitting there too long. He ignored them as he climbed into the driver's side of the speeder and started them back toward the Lars' homestead.

"I know wherever you are it's become a better place. You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Goodbye, my dearest wife. And thank you," Cliegg Lars said softly in a voice full of love and affection.

Anakin stepped forward, dropping to his knees by the grave he had dug with Owen. He picked up a handful of sand and poured it out over Shmi's body.

"I couldn't save you, Mom. I'm sorry. I tried. But, I promise, I will make you proud of me."

Anakin stood up and walked back toward his master. Padme offered him a hug, something that didn't escape Obi-Wan's attention. His apprentice's burgeoning feelings for the young politician was a situation far from resolved. Now was not the time – not when Anakin's grief was so fresh. But Obi-Wan was confident that as long as Anakin continued to confide in him, he could guide the young man.

The solemn service was broken up by animated whistles and beeps from the senator's feisty astrometric droid.

"Artoo, what are you doing here?" Padme asked.

The response was another mess of bleeps and whistles. They looked up as the protocol droid, C-3PO began to interpret.

"It seems that an urgent message from a Jedi Master Bruck Chun was received. It is for you, Master Kenobi."

As Obi-Wan started for the Senator's ship to see what trouble Bruck and Maida had managed to find, he realized that his apprentice was about to learn yet another hard lesson. Duty was always there, seldom allowing time for rest, even to grieve. That was life as a Jedi. It made Obi-Wan wonder if that was what had driven Qui-Gon to live life to the fullest in each moment, because he never knew what the next would hold.


	15. Chapter 15

Anaika Skywalker – Shmi's death was definitely a turning point in Anakin's life. I wish Obi-Wan had really been there to guide him.

Obiwan456 – The council truly failed to see that Anakin was different than other Jedi padawan. I think things could have been different had they realized that,.

pronker – While I had really wanted to spare Shri (and Qui-Gon for that matter), the muse had different ideas. I didn't want to have a scenario where the time travel "fixed" everything.

Scfilover – Xanatos will have a big impact on how events play out.

Kioshie – They make a great team. They make an even better team when there is nothing hindering their relationship.

Violet Starrider – No more time travel, but I truly love AU.

Jedi Angel001 – So am I.

Rosabell – Sorry a month went by without an update. Yikes. No sequel, but the story still has life left.

Hikari Urania – I had originally envisioned stopping this story with them returning or Obi-Wan waking up, but the muse demanded I explore some changes.

charliebrown1234 – If only there wasn't a nasty war looming on the horizon.

PeaceGuardian – More young Obi-Wan interacting with Obi-Wan and Anakin would have been fun, but who knows what would have changed then.

*** I apologize for how long it took to update. I am a teacher and a grad school student and we just went through final exams and semester grade submissions. ***

Chapter 15

~ Two and a half years later~

Ash and smoke saturated the sky, permeating everything with the smell of a battlefield … the smell of war. Obi-Wan drew it in with each breath he took and wore it like the cloak that covered his body as he sat perusing a display of the eastern hemisphere of Xayal. Blips that covered the holographic display represented the troops under his command. He tried to push the fact that they also represented lives from his mind. They were losing too many. The sound thud of a parcel wrapped in flimsiplast falling in front of him startled him for just a moment.

"Another one came," Bruck said.

"Thank the Force," Obi-Wan murmured, rubbing tired, blood-shot eyes. "I could use the help about now."

He eagerly ripped into the parcel. Out slid a datapad. Immediately, Obi-Wan brought up an image of Xayal's orbit and began to skim through what looked to be transcriptions of Separatist chatter.

"Blast. Why didn't we see reinforcements?" he mumbled to himself, looking up sharply at Bruck. "Master Shy'al is going to be flanked when they land." It was yet one more thing in a growing list that the intelligence provided through the Chancellor's office had missed. Honestly, it sometimes seemed that the Chancellor wanted the Jedi to lose the war.

"I'll take my troops and reinforce," Bruck said, leaving abruptly.

Obi-Wan continued to skim through the data provided. He didn't know where the mysterious parcels came from, but they had never been wrong. Behind him, he heard the faint scuff of bootsteps against the floor. In an instant he was on his feet, saber ignited. A darkly shrouded figure bled from the shadows, equally cloaked in the Force.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"An old friend," a silky voice purred as the figure pushed back his hood. Long ebony hair, trimmed with silver fell to the man's shoulders.

"Xanatos?"

"Alive and well. I told you we would meet again."

Obi-Wan still did not disengage his saber. Xanatos clucked his tongue lightly in disappointment. "Now, now," the fallen Jedi crooned. "Would I have gone through the considerable trouble of helping my padawan brother these past months only to harm you?"

At that, Xanatos pulled another parcel, like the many Obi-Wan had received, from beneath his cloak. "This one was too sensitive to send through a courier. In fact, I am not sure who I can trust anymore, which is why I am delivering this to you in person."

Finally extinguishing his saber, Obi-Wan reached for the parcel. He too wasn't sure where to draw the line of trust, but he sensed no deception in the man before him and the temptation of good intelligence was too great. The parcels had never been wrong, never led him astray, and in fact had saved many lives on more than one occasion.

"You are the one who has been sending the parcels?"

"Yes," Xanatos replied matter-of-factly. " I hope they have been of assistance. Telosian technology is quite superior to the antiquated systems at your disposal."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked, wondering of the fallen Jedi's motives in helping him.

"There is the little matter of a debt I owe," Xanatos explained. "Essentially, you saved my life on Bandomeer."

"I hardly …"

"You could have chosen to handle those events quite differently, but you granted me freedom, and for that you have my gratitude. Of course, I have my own reasons for aiding the Republic as well. I have vast holdings on both side of this conflict and war makes for messy business. The stability offered by the Republic is preferable to me. Having had considerable experience with the Dark side, I would rather not live in a galaxy controlled by the Sith."

Xanatos plopped down on the hard chair across from where Obi-Wan stood, ignoring the raised eyebrow directed at him. The Jedi had kept the fact that Dooku was a Sith a carefully guarded secret.

"And what do you know of the Sith?"

"Likely more than you do," Xanatos challenged smugly. "It's a little puzzle I have been working on for the last year. I still don't have all the pieces in place, but it paints an alarming enough picture that I felt I should give you what I had."

At that, Obi-Wan tore into the parcel. Out fell several datachips.

"As you are no doubt aware," the fallen Jedi began. "The Kaminoans had to begin outsourcing some of their cloning operations. It was necessary to keep up with the demand this war has placed on them. Some of the business came my way several months ago." Seeing the questions begin to form, Xanatos was quick to dismiss his involvement. "How that happened is a long and boring story that is not worth your time. What is important is that it has put me in the position to get information apparently not available to you. Otherwise, the Jedi would not be plodding so blindly along."

"Okay, I'm listening," Obi-Wan said, sinking down to his chair.

"That was when we began our own intelligence, feeling that if it got out we were helping the Republic, it might make us a target for the Separatists. The first chip there is mostly chatter. We managed to break through some coding, Colicoid in origin, and began intercepting transmissions that appeared to be from Dooku himself about three months ago. Keeping tabs on him is how I discovered he was Sith. If you run the chatter through a sequencer, you will note how many times he and his master refer to the eradication of the Jedi Order."

"They are Sith. It hardly surprises me that their desire is to destroy the Jedi," Obi-Wan said.

"Would you find it alarming that he is speaking to someone on Coruscant?" Xanatos posed.

"We believe that the Sith master is somewhere in the Senate, possibly close to the Chancellor," Obi-Wan said.

Xanatos let out a humorless chuckle. "If that's as much as the Jedi know, then you're further behind in the game than I thought."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Xanatos stood. Placing his hands on Obi-Wan's desk, he leaned down until he was face-to-face with the Jedi master. "It means that the Jedi Order's penchant for being dutiful little drones is going to lead them to the slaughter," Xanatos spat out. His lips twisted into a smirk at noticing that he now had Obi-Wan's undivided attention. "How much do you really know about the clones you lead?" Pulling away, Xanatos slid back to his seat. "For example." He shrugged. "Who are they loyal to?"

"They follow a command hierarchy, so they are loyal to the Jedi general that is their commanding officer, and ultimately to the Council."

"Having seen a bit more of their training and "programming", I can tell you that their ultimate loyalty rests in the Chancellor as their "Supreme Commander"," Xanatos continued. "Take a look at the datachip sitting in front of you."

"What is this?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked over a rather lengthy document.

"A copy of the Contingency Orders for the Grand Army of the Republic – it's programmed into all clones during their training. It's a closely guarded secret and took some work to obtain. I doubt the Council has seen all of it."

Obi-Wan began to skim through the beginning of the document. It proved to be long and detailed. Setting the pad down, he looked up at Xanatos and huffed. "I suppose you are going to tell me what I am looking for?"

"Of course. Of note, is order number 66. Read it."

Obi-Wan scrolled down the document to the mentioned part and read it silently.

_In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander, commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command will revert to the Supreme Commander until a new command structure is established._

Obi-Wan paused, a sick feeling balling up his gut. The Jedi were spread out across the galaxy, isolated, in the company of thousands of clones that he now knew could turn on them at one order from the Supreme Commander … the Chancellor.

"Makes you feel a bit vulnerable, doesn't it," Xanatos interjected in a pouting tone of voice.

"Yes," Obi-Wan admitted.

"Good," Xanatos replied pointedly. "Word in the senate is that the Chancellor is enjoying his emergency powers just a bit too much, on a power trip, if you will. In fact, if the Council really sat down and examined the whole situation with their 'collective wisdom', they might begin to wonder," Xanatos suggested sarcastically. "I have reviewed what information is available to me. Didn't it ever strike you as odd that Jango Fett, the template for the clones, was working with Dooku, a Sith? That the Chancellor came to power after his planet was attacked, after no doubt advising his queen to call for a vote of no confidence?"

"Are you accusing the Chancellor of being a Sith?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Like I said, the puzzle is incomplete," Xanatos simply replied. "Though, it is something to consider. I would suggest caution, and abandoning any full disclosure you've been giving the Chancellor's office until you know for certain who he is."

"I will bring this to the Council's attention at once."

"I'm certain you will." Smiling, Xanatos looked around the small room that housed the command unit. "Where is your brat?"

"Out blowing something up," Obi-Wan murmured as his eyes tracked the blips on the holographic display, including the ones that represented the fighters Anakin was leading in attack. He could see that Bruck had reached the front; the Separatists were in retreat. The battle would be a victory, but it somehow felt hollow now.

"How has he fared … with what we talked about last time we met? The Dark side is moving, and I am sure he is worthy target for the Sith."

Obi-Wan's thoughts immediately went to the attempts the Chancellor had made to continue contact with Anakin, even despite Anakin trying to distance the politician. "He has brushed the Dark side and continues to tread closer than I would like at times. His future with the Order is in question."

"Why is that?"

"He married in secret. He confided in me, and I am keeping that secret until after the war. We need him, and I sense he is close to his destiny. I urged him to also confide in Master Yoda, and we have agreed that we will not take it before the Council until the war has ended."

"There may be hope for you yet, Master Kenobi," Xanatos murmured. The rumbling of artillery shuddered in the distance drew his attention. "I have distracted the High Jedi General from this battle long enough," he said, standing. "The parcels will continue to come. You apparently are in need of all the help you can get."

"Should I need to contact you …"

Xanatos slapped a datachip down on the desk in front of him, leaning into his face again. "Don't contact Offworld," he said pointedly. "I would rather keep our little alliance a secret, and having Jedi nosing around my offices would make that a bit difficult."

"Of course."

Xanatos exited headquarters, taking off with Force-enhanced speed, and then he was gone. Looking down, Obi-Wan realized he was still holding the Contingency Orders for the Grand Army of the Republic in his hands. Order number 66 stared ominously up at him.

Were the Jedi truly slated for annihilation by a Sith elected as Chancellor? Had they been too blinded by the shroud of darkness to see it? It felt right, something that made him tremble for a moment. A brush against his shields from the Chosen One, tinged with concern brought a smile to his face. Even since the young man's knighting, they had remained close. He assured Anakin they would talk later, that he was all right.


	16. Chapter 16

gurnius - I love conflicted characters, and Xanatos is indeed conflicted. The JA books had him very two dimensional so I enjoy giving him a little depth when I write him.

Obiwan456 - I think they have a fighting chance this time. Obi-Wan and Anakin are close, and that is very important.

pronker – I thought that if Anakin had Obi-Wan's backing they might be able to convince Yoda to overlook the marriage at least until the end of the war.

Scfilover - Xanatos is good at hiding and being sneaky. And I think Anakin's willingness to confide in Obi-Wan will be key.

Hikari Urania - Thanks for reading. Hopefully the ending will be happy, but we still have some angst to weather through.

coeurcasse – Thanks for reading!

charliebrown1234 – Xanatos is a great informer and someone that would not be expected.

DarthAbby – Thanks for reading and catching up. Here's another post for you.

**Chapter 16**

~ 6 months later~

"_I have waited for this moment, Master Kenobi. You have been a nuisance and hindrance to me for too long, and now you will die."_

Darth Sidious' words continued to reverberate in Anakin's mind, sending a shiver down his spine. When he closed his eyes, he could still see the flash of a crimson blade and hear the cry of denial ripped from his own throat, both permanently etched in his memory.

The young Jedi turned to the injured man resting nearby and tucked his cloak more securely around him. "Hang in there, Master," he whispered. "Please."

So much made sense that had not before today. The unlikely interest the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic had shown in him, a slave boy turned Jedi. It was simply a ploy, so that the Sith lord could have the power of the Chosen One at his disposal. Before a detour in time had taken him to Bandomeer, before the Force had strengthened his bond with Obi-Wan … Anakin shuddered at what might have happened had he continued to confide in Palpatine. The events of the past few days, what had brought them to this point, were still a blur, having flown by at lightspeed.

The Council had sent Obi-Wan and Anakin to the planet Utapau together, intelligence supplied by the Chancellor telling them they would find General Grievous there. As expected, Order 66 had come while they were on Utapau, just after the Council had confirmed to Chancellor Palpatine that Grievous was dead. Xanatos had been waiting to take them, or rather smuggle them back to Coruscant where the real battle for the Republic and the Jedi Order was just beginning. The team of Kenobi and Skywalker had left Coruscant as heroes and returned as fugitives. Palpatine, who had already declared himself emperor, had sent clone troops to march on the Temple. It was Obi-Wan and Anakin who had done what they did best – the impossible. They had broken through the emperor's defenses at the Senate and gone to confront him. If Anakin had known this was how it was going to end, he wound have stood his ground and refused to allow Obi-Wan to go with him.

"_We are not breaking up the team."_

How many times had Anakin used those words? This time, Obi-Wan had used them against him.

Sidious was much more powerful than they had expected. As Anakin thought back to those first few minutes in the Chancellor's office, Sidious' intentions should have been obvious. Was it any wonder that the Sith had gone after Obi-Wan with such vengeance? The Jedi master had killed his first apprentice and deprived him of the desired replacement. Obi-Wan was the Chosen One's anchor.

Immediately taking the fight into the Senate arena had allowed Sidious to skillfully wield the weapons of distraction and obstacle to keep Anakin distanced from his former master. It had forced Obi-Wan to bear the brunt of the Sith's attack. And when Sidious' blade slipped past Obi-Wan's defenses, Anakin felt that it had pierced him as well. He remembered Obi-Wan stumbling backwards, time seeming to slow as he fell from one of the Senate pods. Anakin had quickly steadied his master's fall, assuring he landed safely. Then all he remembered was trembling as white hot rage threatened to consume him.

"_I can feel your hate, Anakin. Give in to your anger. Strike me down in your hatred. It will make you strong."_

Anakin had never felt more tempted to embrace the darkness. It beckoned to him, coiling and swirling around him, the enticing whispers of a cruel mistress offering him the power of vengeance in exchange for his soul. But it was thoughts of his master, of Padme and the blessing she carried in her womb, of his mother who had loved him so much, and of Qui-Gon Jinn, who he knew was watching from the Force, that spurred him to action. In that moment, he took on the mantle of destiny. He shunned the hate and anger that bludgeoned him, for the first time truly understanding why he had been granted such a gift of power. He opened himself up to the Force and asked it how he could serve it, instead of how it could serve him.

Sidious fell quickly in the face of the Chosen One ablaze in the Light. Somehow, the victory felt hollow if the price was his master's life.

The Jedi Temple came into view. Blaster bolts danced around the spires as smoke curled up into the Coruscant skyline. From the distance, it looked like insects were swarming around the building. But as he approached, Anakin could make out the distinct forms of clone fighters firing on the vaulted structure. He took a deep breath and steadied himself at the controls. The fact that they were in a civilian vessel would only buy a little time.

The battle – the defense of the Jedi Temple – looked to be going as well as could be expected. With advance knowledge of Order 66 and continuing intelligence from Xanatos, the Jedi had been able to prepare for the planned annihilation. Anakin had urged the Council to seek out the help of Senator Amidala, who had led them to other allies in the Senate. With their assistance, the Jedi had secretly transported their younglings and young padawans away from Coruscant. Changes had been made to command structure – no Jedi were sent out without another and all knew they led armies that could turn on them at any moment. The Council knew there would still be casualties, but they had a fighting chance.

Temple defenses had been augmented over the last six months. No one asked Xanatos how he knew of so many vulnerabilities within the ancient structure. Only Obi-Wan and Anakin knew how history had previously played out – that Xanatos had at one time plotted to level the Temple to its foundation. Never-before-needed weaponry had also been added, making the Jedi Temple a near impenetrable fortress. Soon, the emperor would be declared dead and the Senate would take control of the clone army. The Jedi only needed to hold out a little longer.

"This is Anakin Skywalker, requesting clearance to land."

Anakin transmitted his clearance code and received an encrypted message in reply.

"You may land at these coordinates on my mark, Knight Skywalker."

"Please have healers standing by," Anakin added urgently. "Master Kenobi is badly injured."

Anakin guided the ship into the swarm of fighters, wishing he was back in a Jedi starfighter with its maneuverability. He only had a small window of time to get through the shields. It didn't take the clones long to identify them as hostile. Though, it really didn't matter. The clones were able pilots in faster ships, but they weren't Anakin Skywalker. Blaster fire whizzed by as Anakin threw the ship into a series of impossible dives that edged them along the Temple. Normally he would have taken great delight in the race. Not when his master was near death and unable to scold him for his recklessness. Not when those he was fighting were those he had led in battle just days earlier.

Anakin settled the ship down on the landing platform. As promised, Jedi healers were waiting at the designated coordinates.

"You're going to be just fine, Master," Anakin whispered as Obi-Wan was loaded onto a hover-gurney and started into the Temple. Trailing beside the gurney, he wrapped his master's hand around his. Looking down, Anakin willed blue-gray eyes to open just to see some sign of vibrancy or life. The grip around his hand was weak, just like his master's life force. Anakin barely noticed the slight haze of smoke that hung in the familiar corridors or the rumblings that shook the walls. When the doors to the healers' ward came into view, his heart leapt. The healers had always managed to save his master before, no matter the damage.

The moment they burst through the doors, his master was swallowed in a bustle of activity. He tried to wade into the pack and stay at Obi-Wan's side, but firm hands grabbed on to him. Anakin turned to see who dared hold him back, but found he couldn't yell when facing the gentle silver eyes that looked at him in understanding.

"Bant," Anakin whispered.

"Let them do their job," she said.

Anakin nodded, swallowing hard as his throat constricted. Tears stung his eyes, but it just wouldn't do for the Chosen One, the one who had just destroyed the Sith, to burst into tears.

"Anakin, I need you to be calm," Bant continued softly.

"Calm?" he rasped out. "My master…" He couldn't complete all his heart wanted to say, settling for an exasperated repeat of, "calm?"

"Senator Organa brought Senator Amidala in a little while ago – she's in labor."

"Labor?" Why was it that he could only speak in one-word questions at the moment? If he asked her, Bant would probably say that he was in shock. That was quite possibly an understatement. Finally, he found his voice. "How … how is she … the babies?"

"She's fine, but she is having a difficult time," Bant said softly.

His Angel. A sob escaped from Anakin's throat. His dreams came to mind … like the ones he had had about his mother. Padme was so scared and in pain in his dreams. He had been consumed with worry, obsessed rather, for the lives of his wife and child. It was Obi-Wan that had brought Padme to the Temple to see Bant. She had assured Anakin that both Padme and the twins, a boy and a girl, were healthy.

"She has been asking for you, Anakin."

The young Jedi reached up and tangled his hands in his hair as he looked back in the direction his master had been taken. How could he leave Obi-Wan? He felt his knees go weak and sunk down to a nearby chair and stared at the floor. How could the Force ask him to choose like this?

"_I will stay with him."_

It was the slightest of whispers into his consciousness, but Anakin looked up sharply, somehow expecting to see Qui-Gon Jinn standing before him in the flesh. There was no one but an adamant healer reaching for his hand.

"Obi's in good hands," Bant said as she pulled him to his feet.

"He is," Anakin murmured in absent agreement as he followed her.


	17. Chapter 17

pronker – Obi-Wan seems to be able to bounce back from these things.

Ph0enix-Flyer – Of course Sideous would have it in for Obi-Wan. The man just won't seem to die for him.

padawanlearner123 - I wish Obi-Wan and Anakin had been closer. They were close, but there was always a wedge between them because Anakin could not confide everything in Obi-Wan.

AndrossKenobi - I never explored whether Cerasi was alive or not as I could not chase every bunny that went bouncing by.

Scfilover - Yeah, Anakin's world is kind of falling apart right now.

Obiwan456 - I think with Sideous dead, the council should let Anakin off the hook just a bit. We'll see.

DarthAbby - Hate leads to the dark side

SongoftheDarquePhoenix - It has been an interesting journey.

**Chapter 17**

_Cocooned in the beauty and warmth and light that was the Force, the pain of being run through with a lightsaber seemed like a distant memory, like awakening from a nightmare that was terrifying, only to barely recall it. He remembered clinging to consciousness long enough to see his padawan embrace destiny. It had been a truly phenomenal sight, and he had never been prouder of Anakin. He only wished that he had been able to hang on long enough to say that in words. Losing him would devastate Anakin._

_The light brightened, a dazzling and swirling display of colors. He felt young again. Not that he was old, but he felt like a child, experiencing the awe of the Force for the first time. Then, he sensed another individual. Though there was no one to see, the presence was unmistakable and only confirmed to him that he had indeed become one with the Force. _

"_Master," he whispered, somehow afraid of disturbing the tranquility of the Force. "Am I dead?"_

"_No, Padawan … though, not for lack of trying." Rich baritone laughter just as Obi-Wan remembered it drifted through the air. "The Force is not finished with you yet."_

"_I am dreaming, then," Obi-Wan murmured contentedly. It was a beautiful dream, and he knew that he would be disappointed when he woke. _

"_Oh, I assure you, I am quite real," Qui-Gon said._

"_I do not understand? How ..?"_

"_I was far from conventional in life. What makes you think I would be in death?"_

_This was the Qui-Gon he remembered. Had he always been there? Had the words he had often babbled into empty air actually been heard by unseen ears? Had the times he had almost felt his mentor nearby been real? Why did he reveal himself now and not at all those other times? _

"_I promised Anakin that I would stay with you." The spirit answered the unspoken question gently. "Not that I've ever been far, Padawan. You know that."_

"_Why have you never communicated with me before?" Obi-Wan asked._

"_You are a stubborn man, Master Kenobi," Qui-Gon replied with a chuckle. "Perhaps more so than I ever was."_

"_I wouldn't go as far as to say that," Obi-Wan shot back, warmly remembering many instances of such banter throughout his time as an apprentice, especially in the later years._

"_I spoke, but you never opened your ears to hear," Qui-Gon said. "But, I knew the time would come when you would accept what you deemed impossible."_

"_You ran ahead," Obi-Wan blurted out, unable to hold back a question he had wondered about for years. "I warned you, and you still ran ahead. Why?"_

"_Why did you go with Anakin to face Sidious? Your foresight has always been better than mine. You had as much warning of what would come as I did in Theed."_

"_Anakin needed me," Obi-Wan answered after a moment, feeling every bit of the irony of being in a master's shoes as he added, "And, it was the will of the Force."_

"_Wonders never cease," Qui-Gon murmured. "I did manage to teach you something."_

_An easy silence floated between the two, Obi-Wan reveling in the warmth of his master's presence. He was aware that he was likely lying in a cot at the healer's ward, somewhere he really didn't want to be. _

"_I need to thank you," Qui-Gon finally said._

"_For what, Master?"_

"_I never thought I would ever have reason to be proud of Xanatos again," Qui-Gon said softly._

"_I am sure he would fall over dead from shock to hear you say that," Obi-Wan answered. Images of the brief battle of Utapau, when Cody had turned his command on Obi-Wan and Anakin, slipped by quickly through Obi-Wan's mind "But I shudder to think of what would have become of the Jedi had we not had his help."_

"_Stay in the moment, Padawan," Qui-Gon said. There was a sadness in his voice that made Obi-Wan wonder what the vast mysteries of the Force knew. Had he seen what could have been? He began to ask, only to hear his master more firmly say, "stay in the moment."_

"_You need to rest now, and heal," the spirit continued. "Anakin is going to need you."_

"_What could he possibly face after Sidious that would be so daunting a task?" _

"_Raising your future padawan … Luke."_

"_Luke?"_

"_Yes, the Force is blessing you with another Skywalker."_

"_Lucky me," Obi-Wan commented dryly, yet he had known. From the moment Padme had allowed him to feel the babies kicking from within her womb, he had known._

"_Rest now, Obi-Wan."_

_Qui-Gon's presence began to fade._

"_Master … don't go." Had he been able to reach out into the Force with hands, he would have tried to grab hold._

"_We will talk more later; I promise," Qui-Gon assured him. "I have so much more I want to teach you, Padawan."_

_There was a flutter in the Force, like when he had been a young padawan and Qui-Gon had used a Force suggestion on him, and then Obi-Wan sunk to and even deeper sleep._

Obi-Wan's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he began to grasp his bearings, as though waking from a long dream. He was in the Healer's Ward, not something he found surprising considering the last thing he had remembered happening. At once sensing a familiar presence, he shifted his head to find Anakin sitting in a chair, looking down at a small, blanket-wrapped bundle in his arms with an expression that could be described as half confused, half in awe. Suddenly, the young man looked up, delight and relief leaping into his eyes.

"Master?"

"Yes, Anakin."

"Oh, Force … I thought I had lost you," Anakin choked out, pulling his chair closer while still keeping a tight grip on the baby in his other arm.

"You aren't going to get rid of me so easily," Obi-Wan said softly, resting a hand on his former padawan's arm to reassure him. "So, are you going to introduce me?"

"Master, this is ... Luke Skywalker."

"_Luke_," Obi-Wan whispered in his own mind. It hadn't been a dream.

Anakin held the bundle near him. Obi-Wan pulled back the edge of the blanket.

"His sister, Leia, is in with Padme … she's actually sleeping for once." Anakin began to babble, perhaps exactly as expected of a new father, and Obi-Wan noticed for the first time that his apprentice was absolutely exhausted. "They are both so beautiful … and Padme was so strong …"

"May I hold him?" Obi-Wan wasn't certain why he had blurted out the request. He had only been conscious for a matter of minutes, but the draw of the Force was overwhelming.

"Umh, Master." Anakin worried at his lower lip. "You just woke up … can you even sit up …"

"I'll manage." Obi-Wan pushed himself up a little more, taking deep breaths with the ache that ran through his body. The Force and bacta seemed to have healed his wounds, but he would still be sore for a while. "I would like to hold him."

"I'm not sure …"

"Well, I'm not going to drop him, Anakin," Obi-Wan protested.

"Okay, okay … but if you do, my wife will kill us both."

Obi-Wan accepted the small bundle into his arms. "Hello there," he whispered as he peered down into blue eyes. The baby was alive in the light and strong in the Force. He was beautiful. The pair studied each other for a time, until a slight snore drew Obi-Wan's attention. In a matter of seconds it seemed, Anakin had dozed off into a deep sleep.

"Shall we let him sleep?" Obi-Wan asked. There was really no other option. When Anakin was good and exhausted, a herd of wild banthas trampling him couldn't wake him. "You're going to have to go easy on me, you know," Obi-Wan said, returning his attention to the sleepy infant. "I am not getting any younger, and by the time you are old enough to train … well, we won't think about that yet."

"What do you think you are doing?"

Obi-Wan looked up abruptly to see Bant standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't happy. Storming over, she scooped Luke out of his arms with all the warmth of a mother kitling protecting her young. "Do you not realize that you were impaled with a lightsaber and are fortunate to be alive?"

"Believe me, no one is more aware of that than I am."

"You should be resting." She glared at him. "And no arguments," she added as she disappeared out the door with baby in tow.

"Welcome to the Healers' Ward, Luke," Obi-Wan murmured sarcastically.

"I heard that," came a distant reply.

Obi-Wan let out a deep sigh, shaking his head as he contemplated his fate – however many days of being told to sleep more than humanly possible.

"I see much hasn't changed here." Xanatos stood leaning against the doorframe. Dressed completely in fine black clothing with a traveling cloak of the same color slung over his shoulder, he looked quite out of place in the Jedi Temple. "It's good to see you awake. You had this one quite worried," he continued as he nodded toward Anakin.

The former Jedi stepped into the room, keen deep blue eyes searching over the small space. "I never thought I would be back in here, that's for certain - too many bad memories." Xanatos seemed to shudder for a moment before returning his attention to Obi-Wan. "I am heading back to Telos. As you can imagine, the Senate is deciding what to do with the clone army, and since one of my laboratories is involved, my presence is needed."

"Thank you for everything," Obi-Wan said graciously.

"I think I have fulfilled my debt," Xanatos said. Something mischievous flashed in his eyes. "You might even owe me now, Master Kenobi."

"Of course," Obi-Wan sparred back. "But you won't be able to collect that debt if you disappear for another twenty years or so."

"You might see me around."

"That's good," Obi-Wan said with a nod. "May the Force be with you, Xanatos."

"And with you as well, Master Kenobi."

As Xanatos turned to leave, Obi-Wan smiled before calling out. "Oh, by the way, Qui-Gon wishes you well. He said to tell you that he's proud of you."

Xanatos' eyes narrowed and he gave a light chuckle before walking off and muttering something about crazed Jedi on painkillers.


	18. Chapter 18

padawanlearner123 – Obi-Wan had waited a long time to have that talk with his master again.

vikky-leigh – Yep, they say the strangest things.

DarthAbby – I have yet to kill Obi-Wan in my career as a fanfic writer.

Obiwan456 – Yes, this was very much a mush chapter after the angst.

Scfilover – Thanks for reading!

Hikari Urania – Another update for you.

pronker – Thanks for your interest and support. I would love for you to rec it if you would like.

*** I am afraid we are at the end of a journey as this post will complete this fic. It has been fun and you are wonderful readers. I hope you enjoy the final touch here.

**Chapter 18**

_~ Almost 50 years later ~_

_Obi-Wan leaned heavily on a walking stick as he entered the room in the Healer's Ward. The object of his search was resting in the room's only cot. It's stiff white linens were a stark contrast to the black sleeves of the man's silken sleep clothes._

_Xanatos was still except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Not wanting to disturb the man's rest, Obi-Wan began to leave._

"_Going so soon? You just arrived," a voice still alluring even in advanced age called._

"_You need your rest and I did not wish to disturb you," Obi-Wan replied as he turned around._

_Midnight blue eyes, one of the few things about Xanatos that had not changed looked back at him. They were the same as Obi-Wan remembered from his childhood. Silver had long ago chased away the man's thick ebony locks and time had creased pale skin, but overall, he had aged well._

"_The truth is – I was warned within an inch of my life by the healers not to bother their patient," Obi-Wan continued, earning an appreciative chuckle._

"_It's a good thing they don't expect you to listen to them," Xanatos replied. "Besides, it was just a short nap. I'm awake."_

_The elderly man proceeded to sit up. Obi-Wan placed an extra pillow behind him before pulling a nearby chair closer to the cot. It concerned him that just the effort of sitting up seemed to sap Xanatos' precious energy._

"_I hear you were a troublesome patient in my absence," Obi-Wan posed, adding a scolding tone to his voice that had served him well through two apprentices._

"_You say that like you are always a model patient," Xanatos bit back. "Besides, you weren't here to keep me in line." The light accusing tone turned thoughtful. "How did you get stuck with that job in the first place?"_

"_I think the rest of the Council made it my penance for allowing you to be treated here," Obi-Wan replied sarcastically. "Of course, I didn't know when you came to collect on a certain debt that you would become a permanent resident at the time. Besides, I am the only one you listen to."_

_A chuckle rumbled in Xanatos' chest. "I will give your padawans credit for trying while you were gone."_

_It warmed Obi-Wan's heart that Xanatos still referred to the two he had trained as 'padawans'. Both men were accomplished Jedi masters who had trained apprentices of their own and now sat on the Council at his side._

"_Rumor has it you are considering retiring your Council seat, Master Kenobi." Xanatos raised an eyebrow. "I question your judgment in leaving the Council to the Skywalkers."_

"_Whie will keep them in line," Obi-Wan assured him before looking back toward the hallway. "Are you up for some fresher air?"_

"_Any excuse to leave this place," Xanatos grumbled. "It has been a while."_

"_That is your own fault," Obi-Wan chided. "Maybe if you behaved, someone else would walk with you."_

_Obi-Wan helped the former Jedi into a nearby hover chair before tucking a blanket around the older man's legs. Xanatos had used to complain about the fuss but now seemed to just accept the pampering. Obi-Wan rested his walking stick against the wall before reaching to the handles to begin pushing the chair._

"_I thought you would be rid of that damned crutch by now."_

"_It looks like it will be with me to the end," Obi-Wan shot back quickly. "Apparently, I am old and my bones don't heal like they used to."_

"_All the more reason for you to stop gallivanting around the galaxy like you are still a senior padawan," Xanatos scolded. "You do realize you are over 80."_

"_Do I sense concern?" Obi-Wan asked, not bothering to hide the smile stretching across his face._

"_Of course," Xanatos replied. "Who will take me on walks if you get yourself killed or worse, laid up in that ward yourself?"_

"_I pity the healers if they ever actually had to deal with both of us in there." The thought was, Obi-Wan had to admit, vividly amusing. "I actually don't mind the walking stick," Obi-Wan continued. "There is a whole new generation of Jedi whom I intend to teach to value their shins in Master Yoda's memory."_

_That got a good hearty laugh out of Xanatos as they turned in to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and found their usual place. From a bag Obi-Wan had hung on the back of the hover chair, he pulled two cups and a bottle of fine Corellian wine before sitting on a bench next to the hover chair._

"_Contraband," Xanatos murmured approvingly._

"_I picked it up on my last trip. Now aren't you glad I went?" Obi-Wan asked smugly before raising an eyebrow. "Word of this best not get back to the healers. I would rather not have another lecture on what is best for your health."_

"_It's not as though it matters," Xanatos said softly before taking a sip. His eyes slid closed before he continued. "I don't have long left, or so the Force tells me."_

_Obi-Wan simply nodded his head. The Force had told him the same._

"_I wish it would tell the healers so they would leave me alone," Xanatos added with an irreverent snort. A smile tugged at the elderly man's lips. "Will you grant an old friend a wish?" _

"_We're friends now?"_

_Xanatos rolled his eyes, earning only more laughter from the Jedi master._

"_How did it happen before … how did I die?"_

_Obi-Wan took a deep breath. What did it hurt now to divulge such information? "Apparently, you were very busy after you escaped from Bandomeer. You made plans to attack Master Yoda and destroy the Temple."_

"_My … I was ambitious."_

"_You escaped back to Telos, and of course, Qui-Gon and I followed," Obi-Wan continued. "Your mining operations on Telos had turned the Sacred Pools of Telos to acid. It was there that we finally cornered you." Obi-Wan made brief eye contact, seeing that Xanatos had begun to make the connection. "Rather than be taken by Qui-Gon, you jumped and well …"_

"_I get the picture …" Xanatos groaned. _

"_Right before you jumped. You told Qui-Gon, 'I am your biggest failure. Live with that. And live with this.'"_

"_Was I ever so foolish?" Xanatos murmured after a moment's silence as he slowly shook his head. "Thank the Force for sending you and Anakin back to Bandomeer." Reaching out, he grasped onto Obi-Wan's arm. "I have one more thing to ask of you."_

"_Anything, My Friend," Obi-Wan said without hesitation._

"_I am making you executor of my estate. Offworld affairs, of course, were settled long ago. I haven't been involved for quite some time. This is for my personal assets …"_

"_Wouldn't your attorney be more suited?"_

"_I trust you, Obi-Wan," Xanatos said decisively. The spark of defiance that had not been tempered even with age shined brightly in his eyes. "You have no vested interest in my fortune, and thus I am ensured my last wishes will be followed to the letter without contest."_

"_I would be honored."_

"_Thank you," Xanatos said, letting out the breath he had been holding. "It is important to me. You, Master Kenobi, will leave a proud line of Jedi masters in your wake. This is what I have to leave behind."_

"_Your legacy is more than that, My Friend," Obi-Wan reminded gently. "None of us would be here – none of this would be possible without your help."_

_Obi-Wan smiled at the whisper along his bond with Qui-Gon. To see his two padawans as friends … as brothers … was more than he had ever wished for. The flutterings in the Force did not go unnoticed._

"_You really speak to him, don't you?" Xanatos asked, to which Obi-Wan simply nodded with the same content smile fixed on his face. "Since moving to the Temple, I have begun to sense him a bit. He's waiting for me, you know."_

"_How do feel about that?"_

"_I look forward to finally making peace," Xanatos replied with complete honesty. "I am ready."_

Obi-Wan sat in the Hall of Remembrance long after the funeral pyre had died down. Xanatos had left very little instruction in his will on what to do with his physical remains, so naturally Obi-Wan had arranged for him to be honored in a proper Jedi funeral, something the former Jedi would never have felt he deserved. The Jedi master was still stunned by how many had turned out to pay their respects.

Now he sat alone, meditating on having seen yet another friend join the Force. It was easy at times to feel as though he was being left behind, yet he wasn't. The Force was always with him, something he had known since his earliest memories. But with advancing years came new understanding. The Force was full of the voices of those who had gone before. Some were more distinct than others. He spoke with Qui-Gon often and even with the spirit of Master Yoda face to face. As he spent more time in meditation, he felt the flickerings of friends' presences. And today, yet another had joined that chorus.

/"Have you both found your peace, Master?"/ Obi-Wan whispered into the Force.

/"Yes, thank you Padawan."/

A smile turned up the Jedi master's lips as he sensed two very dear to him approach. He had wondered when they would come to check on him. They sat down on either side of him, joining in his silent vigil.

"Xanatos didn't speak much about his past," Luke finally ventured. "I still wonder what happened to make such a drastic change and set him on the right path."

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, sharing a knowing smile before simply saying, "The Force is persistent and mysterious, Padawan."

Anakin and Luke nodded at each other, a sure sign they were speaking behind their master's back. Sure enough, Luke offered a feeble, "I should go. Ben asked to speak with me before the next Council session." He stood and offered his elders a slight bow before leaving them alone, what Obi-Wan suspected Anakin had asked for.

"What are you thinking about, Master?" Anakin asked after a moment.

"It seems Luke and my thoughts were in similar places. I remember Xanatos told me after I allowed him to escape on Bandomeer that he intended to live a long a full life."

"Always a man of his word," Anakin said. "One hundred years is a pretty long life."

"That it is."

It was not hard for Obi-Wan to discern that something was bothering his former pupil, but he knew that Anakin would speak when ready. Sure enough …

"I have heard rumor that you are planning to step down, from the Council," Anakin asked with great concern and what almost seemed like fear.

"Some things never change, especially the rate at which information only privy to a few finds its way around the Temple," Obi-Wan said, his lips twisting into yet another smile.

"Why would you … step down?"

"I am not getting any younger Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a chuckle. "I am practically a fossil - the last master sitting on the Council who was also on the Council during The Clone Wars."

"Which makes your experience and guidance all the more valuable," Anakin protested.

"Perhaps, but much has changed and I wonder if I have changed enough with it," Obi-Wan murmured. "For Force sake, Anakin. Half the Council is married, and I still am not sure how I feel about it."

"I am sure Master Yoda had to adapt much in his centuries on the Council," Anakin argued. "I for one am glad he did because all were able to benefit from his wisdom."

"True," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Please reconsider," Anakin said. "I am not ready to break up the team yet."

The words that had been often quoted over the years still had not lost their meaning. That a Jedi master approaching his seventieth year and a man who had grandchildren now still wanted his master close was a mystery that Obi-Wan had learned to just accept.

"Padawan," he said warmly – another word that had not lost its meaning. "The team will never be broken up. I will always be here for you."

"I know, Master." Anakin stood, smiling as he reached out a hand. "But the Council is meeting soon. Are you coming, Master Kenobi?"

The Force spoke to him as it often did, warming and rejuvenating him and the voices of those who had gone before encouraged him. Obi-Wan stood and pressed his walking stick firmly to the ground and returned his apprentice's smile.

"After you, Master Skywalker."


End file.
